A Twist And Turn
by LandMIA
Summary: amillia is adopted bythe uchiha family, but what happens to the eldest brother and amillia? will she be killed for her unknown power? will he protect her as only a sister? find out! M for later chapters. itachi x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A Twist and turn**

Okay I'm very sorry if you're a itasaku fan or a sakura fan because my new oc replaces her, sort of? Well her personality is different and she obviously looks different. Sorry but this one is much more…um…. Different, even in family. Okay don't own naruto.

 **Chapter 1 the new family member!**

 **amillia's P.O.V**

I was so scared. I mean I was happy that I was going to have a family but I was nervous! I was also worried about the family. I mean it was the uchiha family! The shinobi next to me looked down at me. He smiled at me I just looked down, he stopped and I looked up in surprise.

"milady please do not be so worried, after there like your family anyway, do not be so worried." He tried to comfort but it didn't work. However I smiled and nodded.

"thank you. I'm just a little nervous, however I must ask something of you" I waited for him to give me a sign to proceed. He nodded " when will we be there?"

"we should be there very soo…"

At that moment we appeared at the gates of the uchiha clan. I gulped.

"now" the shinobi said. I just gave him a annoyed but playful glare. He laughed.

"were hear will you please open the gate" the other shinobi said. There was a creaking sound . then the gates swung open. I stepped inside to be greeted by mikoto and fugaku uchiha. Mikoto smiled warmly at me. I felt my heart warm up, she looked so beautiful. My eyes started to water. She bent down to my level. And put her arms around me, gently stroking my back. I could not hold back anymore, and the water in my eyes spilled over the rims of my eyes, leaking down like rain on a glass pane. Fugaku's hand wiped away the stray tears from my plump cheek, he too bent down to my level. And hugged me and mikoto at the same time. So more tears off joy slipped down my cheeks . I hugged them both. As if there were my really mother and father .

" come one dear ones lets go home and show you your neew brothers hum?" she asked with a smile. I smiled and nodded. She held my hand and fu… my father grabbed my other hand. They led me away.

We walled through what seemed streets. Meany houses, and on each wall, each lantern there was the uchiha symbol. They were defiantly proud. I smiled again. My mother looked down at me and said "when we get home I will have your two brothers show you to your new room, after a few days we can decorate it for you." My mother was getting exited "oh and your hair is beautiful! What an odd colour, purple. Its so unique, oh how I cant wait to brush and style it when we get home." She said stocking my violet hair. I smiled at her, the biggest smile I could muster.

"okay I cant wait!" I said equally exited.

"okay you girls can do that after dinner, lets let her meet her brothers first." Father said in an amused voice. I giggled. They lead me down two or three more streets before another house came into sight. I took a deep breath. Mother looked down at me and father put his hand on the door

"welcome home" mother said and father opened the door. I gasped there house was amazing. They led me though the decorated halls to the living room.

"come on dears sit down ill get the boys." She left the room, while me and father sat down. I was still nervous.

"listen, I know your whole story and I really pity you. That's one reason why we got you. Another reason was because of how you came to be. I hope you will feel one of us here" he smiled. I followed and nodded. Then the door opened, my heart was racing. Family. That word was foreign to me. But I was going to have one, and sibling too! I let the breath go I was holding. Mikoto grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was only seeing purple strands. Mikoto laughed.

"amillia meet your new brother's sasuke and itachi!" I finally got my head right and saw them, they were so much alike. Saskue was around the same age as me he looked around the age of five. And itachi looked bout eight, he looked mature for his age just like I was. I know I was mature for my age with the intense language I use.

I again felt my eyes water. Brothers?! i also again could not hold back. I felt the warmness of tears come down my cheek. I saw sasuke gasp a little before coming to my side.

"are you alright sis?" his innocents was so cute. But he said something I never thought he would. Sis. More tears come down. Then itachi came over. He bent down and hugged me. Saskue joined in. then it was mother and finally father.

And in the very end we were all snuggled up like one big happy family. Itachi pulled back to look at me, he wiped away some tears from my red cheeks. He smiled at me. I smiled at him. Then he looked oddly at me. I relized he was looking at my hair. I blushed and grabbed it. So it was covering my sapphire blue eyes. He took the few strands of hair and tucked it behind my ear. He smiled at me again. I blushed harder. He laughed a little before tacking my chin in his warm hands. So I had to look in to his oxeyn black ones. Then my eldest brother spoke.

" you look better when we can see your eyes. Your very pretty amillia." I blushed again. And shook my head

"you are you know amillia, young and beautiful" sasuke said. I laughed nervously again. Then we all hugged again.

Okay. I do love it here. Im happy here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 no. not again.**

 **Italics usually mean dreams or nightmares and this is the day before and the night of the massacre, time laps because otherwise its just filler.**

 **amillia's P.O.V**

 _I was running. I don't know what from, but it seemed the whole world was black and red. I saw sasuke also running. I went over to him and we ran down an ally he was crying and shaking._

" _sasuke what's going on what happened?" he looked at me surprised but still worried and scared_

" _there…dead. Mother and father are…dead. he killed them. He killed them all" my eyes widened and I felt ,what I thought was my dream, tears come to my eyes. My heart pounded. They were…dead. that word._

" _what! No. not again! Noooo!" my 'dream tears' came running down. I let out a broken scream and my feeling running free. Memories flashing through me. No. not gain. Not again. Never again._

" _w…where's i…itachi?" sasuke looked at me dead in the eye. His falling tears secede for only a few moment. And his eyes flickered with the red of the sharigan. I moved back. Startled by his sudden actions. His arms grabbed my shoulders and made me look deep into his sharigan. Before I knew it I was in an gen-jutsu._

 _It was from sasuke's point of view of the events in my dream. He was walking through the uchiha lanes and streets. He said about the lights being off too early for everyone to be in bed. He started rushing through the streets. Then on the floor was the bodies of Meany, but what I noticed was the bodies of out dear ante and uncle. He continued to run on to our house._

 _He slowly opened the doors. Removing his shoes and yellow bag from his person . he called for mother and father. my nine year old brother herd a noise. He swiftly turned on the tips of his heals. He ran to the doors. He hesitated swallowing down the lump in his through. And swung open the doors._

 _My heart stopped. Mother and father. On the floor. Blood seeping through there clothes socking the floor bords.i cried my dream tears. Then my older brother fell to his knees_

" _who could do this" he said_

 _In the shadows there were a figure. He was fairly tall with the outfit ,from what I could make out , was the ANBU. He was just about to look around._

 _All then everything flashed red and black. I let out a ear-splitting scream. But I didn't hear it so I screamed again. But It seemed no sound came out. I kept trying to until I felt something warm and soft go around my_ mouth. My eyes snapped open.

Itachi was above me, well he was next to me. He seemed to know every time when I was having a nightmare. He has been there since I started having them. which was the past week. It was since me and sasuke saw itachi talking to some people outside the house. And its been a week since then.

"itachi I'm sorr…"

"shhhh don't worry its not your fault. Was it the same dream?" his voice had a thin lace of concern . I sighed and hugged him again. Nodding into his chest. Getting his shirt damp. He rapped his arms around. Every time he did I always noticed how strong he was.

"okay. Its okay. Come on its time to go to the academy. Sasuke is having breakfast now." I nodded, however I found I could not move. My legs refused my orders to move. Itachi helped me stand however even though I could stand I just could not move. He let me go for a mere second, then I fell towards the floor. He caught me just in time.

"sorry. My legs, they just wont move. Its like there numb." I said with so much confusion stitched into my tone. He pulled me up and sat me on the bed. He then went to my wardrobe. He got out my ninja outfit. And placed it on the bed.

"have you got your under…" I blushed

"yes yes I do no need to ask about that!" he smirked and me. I just glared at him. He may be unfazed but me? I was. I could never talk about things like that and not leave the room with an excuse of homework or practise.

He came over too me. Sometimes when he walks over to me, I feel venerable. He was tall for his age, not to mention powerful. And having the bloodline strong in him . I had to resist the urge to back off against a wall.

"do you mind if I help you getting your cloths of…"

"OH SHUT UP! I don't mind just please don't ask thoughts things." Again all he done was smirk at me . I huffed. He lifted my top, turning as soon as the top half came into view. I was able to put in the long black sleeved top and jacket on with much effort. When it came to my legs, however, I still felt numb.

"um itachi could you help me please. I cant remove my… my um…" he looked around and bent down to my height. He pulled lightly on the ends of my pajama bottoms. I lifted my bottom off the bed allowing itachi to pull them off.

I pulled on the black shorts on and attempted to stand on my feet. For some odd reason. I felt searing pain all through my body. Itachi, again, caught me . I started to breath heavy and then everything went black.

When I awoke, I was in a bed. But it was not my bed, infect I think this bed is…

"are you alright amillia?"

Itachi's room.

"I'm fine, what happened itachi?" he sighed

You fell down and I grabbed you. After you fainted. Its still morning so if you want to go so school you'll need to leave soon, sasuke left ten minutes ago. Do you want me to take you there?" he asked genuinely.

"are you sure itachi?! I mean id love you too" I said "but then ill be lonely again" I said that part quietly hoping itachi would not hear me however he did.

"what do you mean you'll me alone?" he said in a but of an harsher tone

"um…uge n…nothing" I said failing to deceive him. Typical.

"and while your failing to deceive me what do you mean by **again**!" his voice was harsh. Very harsh. It was almost…deadly.

"n…nothing i…itachi its f…fine…" his eyes. I sewer they were turning red! Oh lord please no!

"no its not fine amillia. Its not good at all. I'm taking you and I will stay there too." He finished and grabbed my wrist and pulled me along down to the kitchen. He put the meal infront of me.

I didn't hesitate to start eating. To be honest, at this very moment, I was truly scared of itachi. Even if he was my older brother, I could never help feeling worried or uneasy when I was around him. I think even sasuke could see that now. Our brother has been acting oddly around the same time I started having thoughts dreams for nightmares. Something was going on. I did not like it at all.

We had finished five minutes later. When I realized the time, I know way I was going to get there on time. I had only fifteen minutes to get to the academy! It takes thirty minutes to get there at full speed! I turned to itachi.

"itachi I wont make it to the academy in time! Oh no I'm sorry iv been a pain" i stood up. he did the same but turned towards me. He took a step. unconsciously I stepped back. He frowned. And took another step. I did the same. He continued the pattern until my back was against the wall. My blue orbs widened. His black ones narrowed even more. He put his arms either side of my head. He moved closer, so close I felt his breath.

"listen to me amillia. When you have a problem you tell me. You do not suffer alone. Now come one we need to get the academy." He finished. I nodded.

"but I wont make it in time we have ten minutes itachi!" I shrieked. He smirked.

"do you think I was placed at the head of the ANBU last year to be slow?" he asked amused. I glared at him. He smirked again.

"come on amillia lets go now." He said leaving the front door. I followed.

I could not help but think about that time in the dinning area. He was so close to me. But his eyes. There was something in them that was different. He changed and it was definitely not for the better. At all times to fear itachi, it had to be the time the nightmares. Now of all times.

Itachi stood still for a moment. Then picked me up bridle style. I bushed. We may be brother and sister however we are not brother and sister by blood. After all I was adopted. I looked down, my hair covering my eyes. Itachi looked at me. He pulled away a few strands away from my face. I was blushing. I herd him snicker before "adjusting" his grip on me. In witch made me blush even more. Hum. Boys.

Within seconds I was in school. Everyone looked at me oddly as per usual. I sighed. All the time. As if I were filth. I felt the tears sting the edge of my eyes. Itachi turned to me. He bent down and wiped away the tears from my cheek.

The girls around me gasped. And the boys looked like they were going to drool. Itachi stepped back. Only to be attacked by a herd of girls. One elbowing me in the ribs. Another pushing me over on to my bad side. I hissed in pain. Itachi saw this and his eyes flashed red. Only for a moment. Mine were turning red too. Mainly from the pain.

Yes I d0 have the sharingan. It was from my father. he was an attachment to the uchiha's however not proper family. He was drunk ones and violated my mother. I came out of it. So now I have the sharingan.

Anyway itachi pushed his way over to me. Bent down and helped me up.

"girls this is my sister. Please cause her no trouble."

Translation: this is my sister leaver her alone or else.

Itachi. Huh I hate you sometimes. But I love you too much to hate you completely. I sighed and rose from the ground. He looked me over. With his sharingan activated. I could tell he was cheeking if I was all right. Though it did scare me a little.

" come on lets go find our brother." Itachi said, to which I nodded. The girls behind us started to gossip and chatter. Some said that sasuke was hot and itachi was hot. The boys joined after saying that I was hot. I huffed. I hate boys who only go out with girl because of there bodies. Its wrong and rude and cruel. Itachi glanced at me.

"is this your class amillia?" I nodded. "I was working hear so I guess that your stuck with me today anyway." I laughed a little. "however I will be leaving at two so walk home with sasuke alright?" I nodded.

I looked at him. His eyes held this mysteries oar in them. I could almost see it. Some thing was happening tonight and it would involve all of us. My heart pounded. I wondered what could happen that itachi seemed so tense about. I thought about Meany different sonorous but all of them led back to the dream I had last night. Or this morning. Whenever. I wondered what it could mean. Before the bell interrupted my thoughts.

A/n please R&R I really need to know how you like it. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 reality**  
 **I'm going to try and make this a dramatic chapter or a creepy one.**  
"hay sasuke may I ask something of you?" our mood was sad. We both felt something was wrong. We could never know the true pain the next few hours would hold. How could we. He nodded at me.  
"yes what is it?" I looked up, the moon was beautiful. But the red color staining its purity was an obvious bad sign.  
"do you think that i…itachi has been acting oddly as of late?" his eyes widened for moment, then became calm again. He slowly, almost hesitantly, nodded. I shut my eyes for a brief second. My eyes were tired from sharingan training.  
"how did you find out?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. My eyes seemed to get interested at the floor. I started at it. I looked into sasuke's eyes.  
"eyes." I said plainly. He looked at me in confusion.  
"pardon?" he said  
"I can see it in his eyes. You can to cant you" it was a fact not a question. He nodded slowly. I looked what seemed to be the hundredth time at the ever so interesting floor. Then he stopped.  
"mother and father are going to get mad if were not home soon." I clicked back into reality. I gasped. Off Course! Were going to be late if we don't get home soon!  
" I had completely forgot, come one lets go." I said in a rush. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me along. He let go once my legs started moving.  
When we got to the uchiha compound. It was late but it's not late…  
"oh on its not late enough for all the lights to be off. Not everyone can be asleep." My elder brother said in a panicked voice.  
" I knew something was wrong. Come on we need to get home" I said also in a rushed and worried voice. More than I thought I would have had anyway  
We ran along the streets. All dark. All empty. All dead. I realized what location we were coming up too. How could I not. It was the home of our dear ant and uncle. Oh how much I loved them. we approached that very street. Only to find a hideous sight.  
Blood stained the walls. Kuni in every wall. And bodies littered the ground. It looked like the after math of a war. The dead lay there. There souls lost in the waves of red ocean. There hearts carved out. There eyes had shut out the light of life and had attempted to move on.  
"oh… who could have done all this. Oh no mother and father!" I felt my heart increases its rate. Oh no mother and father! I rushed a head. I could already feel the tears wet my eye sockets.  
As we were running we both felt a strange controlling sensation. We both went oh before looking up a pole. The tainted moon at its tip. It looked like a giant lollipop. But that's of the point.  
"huh what was that. I swear I just saw something up there…" sasuke said  
"yhea what was that?" I asked to no one in particular. Sasuke shook his head  
We continued running. Then our home came into sight. We both ran up.  
"mother….father…were home" we said at the same time. I removed my black shoes and my purple and black bag. Sasuke removed his shoes and yellow bag. Wait. _Removed his yellow bag._ **The dream!**

Flash back  
 _He_ _slowly opened the doors. Removing his shoes and yellow bag from his person . he called for mother and father. my nine year old brother herd a noise. He swiftly turned on the tips of his heals. He ran to the doors. He hesitated swallowing down the lump in his through. And swung open the doors._  
 _My heart stopped. Mother and father. On the floor. Blood seeping through there clothes socking the floor boards .i cried my dream tears. Then my older brother fell to his knees_  
" _who could do this" he said_ _…_  
 _End of flashback_  
 _No. no this cannot be. My dream. It has come true! No. not again. It cant be. This is… this is reality!_  
 _"_ _mother… father?" sasuke's voice broke my chain of panicked thoughts. Of which I was grateful for._  
 _"_ _mother… father were home" I said. My voice shaking. Then there was a noise. I had to cheek it wasn't jut my heart. Nope. Me and my brother went to investigate the noise. We came face to face with double doors._  
 _Sasuke's hand quavered as he reached out for the cold brass handle's. his finger's barley grazing the cold metal before pulling back. His eyes wide. Pupil small and sweating the river . he took a firm hold on the handle's a second time. Andswung them open._  
 _What we both saw next. There's no real way to describe it. Painful. Bitter. Harsh, nasty, cruel, but most of all_ _ **dark.**_ _The bodies laid one on the other of our most loved. Most treasured mother and father. my heart increased, but not in the good way. No. not again. I feel to my knees. They went numb again. Just like this morning. When itachi… were is itachi?_  
 _"_ _oh no. mother and father are d…d…" he started to shake. As did I partly because the bodies of our parents were laying there but mainly because of the familiar presences I felt across from us. I knew this familiar presences knew I knew he was there._  
 _They were looking away. Not looking at me or sasuke or the two laying souls on the floor. But out the window at the still tainted moon. I could only just make out the ANBU uniform the figure was wearing. My heart pounded._  
 _"_ _who could do this?" sasuke asked in complete denial and disbelief. My eyes ear's and all my scenes were fixated onto the shadowed figure in the shadows. Slowly his faced started to move. My eyes widened every time more of this strangers face was reviled. Well not much of a stranger anymore, now I got a good look at him. I tapped sasuke's shoulder. And he ,too, looked at the figure masked in shadow. We both gasped._  
 _"_ _i…itachi mother and father are… I don't understand, who could have done this" sounding more venerable than ever before._  
 _At the very second the thought of vulnerability crossed my mind two shurikan came slicing through the air. Cutting sasuke on his cheek, but me on my neck . Making a new trial of blood drip down my neck and down my cleavage . My eyes widened at my oldest brother. His sharingan was activated. I looked at the floor. I herd sasuke fall to the floor. I just stayed sat on my knees. I saw itachi's sharingan deactivate. I looked up at him. Only know did I realize that I had tears dripping down my face. This could not be true! It had to be another dream. But we all knew it was all to true. This was reality._  
 _"_ _i…itachi." I said. But froze again as I thought about what to say to our clans murderer. Our brother. He looked at me dead in the eye. I felt that powerful aura again. That one from earlier ._  
 _"_ _what is it amillia" it was no longer question time._  
 _"_ _itachi. Is this my dreams reality" was all I said. I saw his eyes widen faintly. Only someone like mother, father, sasuke or me could see that. Then they closed. When they did open they were still that deep, shadow black, color._  
 _"_ _yes. When you started to have the nightmare's I knew that you are stronger than most. I wanted to get you out of the way, but you stayed with sasuke. So you prevented my plans." He said in the same monotone voice as before. But then his words really sank in. 'I wanted to get you out of the way.' He was…planning to kill me. I felt my heart clench._  
 _"_ _you really wanted to kill me, itachi? " I said in disbelief._  
 _"_ _yes, if you were gone it would have been easier to…" I cut in harshly._  
 _"_ _OH SHUT UP!" I screamed, letting the pure blue rivers surge down my face. They seemed never to stop. " after all I'd been through…" I hesitated and let out a small sniff. "after losing my parent's once, you'd kill them again!? And then you'd go so far as to say you'd kill me too!?" another pause. Tears streaming down my face, though my eyes remained on the floor. "how could you itachi?! You…you were my brother!" I looked up. I knew his sharingan was activated. So I activated mine too._  
 _He looked surprised at me. So what if I had mastered the sharingan at eight and a half. He tried to genjustsu me. I was just able to block it. i tapped sasuke on the shoulder. He looked up at me. I had deactivated my sharingan. He got up, turned and ran._  
 _He ran and I ran with him. " I DON'T WANNA DIE" he screeched. We started to pant. Then itachi was in front of us. He moved ever so slowly forward. Then appeared behind us ._  
 _"_ _why brother. Why?" sasuke asked._  
 _"_ _to test... my ability." I gaped at his words._  
 _To test my ability. The words replayed over and over in my head. He can not be serious._  
 _Then he hit sasuke's head, almost knocking him out, then he turned to me. I had tears gushing down my face. And blood oozing from my neck. He wasn't mad or angered. He looked Almost unhappy. Like he…regretted it._  
 _"_ _amillia"_  
 _"_ _what?" I spat brutally and bitterly_  
 _"_ _I'm sorry for this, but you'll lurn why. I wont be surprised if you figure it out." My eyes widened._  
 _"_ _your going ?" I asked mildly surprised. He nodded. Then he did something I did not expect. He hugged me firmly._  
 _"_ _I'm sorry...amillia." Then he stabbed me in the bake with his sword. I went limp in his arms. And I fell to the floor next to sasuke._  
 _We have to face it now, this I just reality._  
 _a/n: I don't think I like this chapter. But what do you think. Please give me some idea's. I'm running low but have some. Remember amillia is not a prober blood relative to itachi or sasuke, anyway hope you like it, sorry if there are any mistakes, I really wanted to get this one up. thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 why are so oblivious?**  
 **I try to update asap so there's no pauses. But odd? Maybe. Okay on with the story.**  
 **Oh and can you spot the fable 2 quote in this. Tell me please.**  
 **Contains rape, either miss out the first section or don't read at all.** **The end of the dream**  
amillia's P.O.V  
 _It was dark. It was so, so dark. Why? Where was i? I herd the click of a door opening. My heart pounded. Why? What was going to happen? Who was it?_  
 _I tried to move, but my body refused to move. Then the shadowed figure moved closer. I saw a glint of light from there head. Then he spoke. The words were slimy and dark._  
 _"_ _well well well, look what we got hear. The sister of the uchiha brothers." my eyes widened. How did he know?_  
 _I tried to speak however words didn't form. It was like the darkness clouded my own mouth. keeping me down to the floor._  
 _"_ _well, I guess that you wont jut give up your eyes to lord orochimaru will you?" he asked. He seemed to be amused. I was just able to shake my head. His eyes narrowed at me. this was defiantly not itachi it wouldn't have been so clear. This was someone else._  
 _"_ _well, if you won't, orochimaru has ordered me to do something, something that would be a garte pain to you, well that would cause more pleasure for me." his voice went lower each time._  
 _"_ _w…what are y…you going t…to do?" my voice held and obvious shake to it. the corners of his lips pricked up to a fearful smirk._  
 _"_ _well you hold the bloodline in you. If we can't have you, or sasuke or itachi easy, then we will force you to give us something else" his voice kept getting darker and darker with each word._  
 _"_ _just tell me dammit!" he laughed. i shriveled into the bitter cold brick wall. His hand reached out. I tried to smack it away but his other hand grabbed my wrists and put them high above my head. I tried to struggle out of his iron grip, but it was impossible. He was too strong for me. and in my weaken state I had no chance._  
 _"_ _I hope you've like the idea of becoming a mother…"_  
 _I froze._  
 _Bitter cold darkness. This man is going to…rape me!_  
 _"_ _and don't even bother relying on your brother to do anything. He might just help" his eyes were sicking. He pinned my arms to the wall above my head. His other hand tracing my jaw line. Then down my whole form. I flinched away from his awful touch. He grabbed my wised and started sucking my neck. I shivered._  
 _He continued to touch me in unwanted places. I flinched every time he touched my bear skin. He then pulled my top off. Leaving it spilled out on the ground in a heap. His eyes greedily took in my form. Lingering on my breast, I then did something I never thought id do. I slapped him hard across the face. He just smirked at me and slapped my face twice as hard. I gasped._  
 _I saw his hand reach up and grab what sounded like chains, correction: it was chains. He tied them around my hands and then stepped back. He lit a small candle in the opposite corner of the small room. Though its intentions could not have been darker . I closed my eyes when it lit. then I got a look at my attacker. He was fairly tall with silver white hair. He wore glasses and a purple outfit. He had a sickening look in his eyes. He stood over he. And reached for the front of his trousers. He pulled them down. He continued to strip of his cloths until he was almost naked. He then pulled my legs so I was led down. He lifted my legs._  
 _He positioned himself above me. pulling down my shorts. I tried to struggle but he clutched my breasts and gripped it really hard. I shut my eyes in humiliation. He started to rub down below and I faced away. He kissed my lips roughly. I pulled back but he pushed forward until my head was slammed against the wall. He continued to rub me, then I saw his erection . he saw me looking and smirked. He got himself into position. This was going to be painful. He decide to tease me. he counted_  
 _"_ _one…. Two…. And three!" on three he thrushes into me. and everything went black._  
I woke up with a jolt. I was breathing heavily again. Every night for two months iv had that. Though I know that its true. It happened to me two months ago. Because of my sharingan bloodline . that was just before orochimaru attacked the village. They had sent kabuto out to kidnap me then he said that I was his victim. I was young. Very young. I was twelve. But the worst part was, it got me pregnant. A month after I got away I found out. I almost committed suicide. I couldn't handle it. even if it wasn't the baby's fault. I could not cope with that.  
Then I herd a loud knocking on the door. I looked up at the peace of wood that blocked us. I wiped my tears away before another knocking intruded my ears.  
"I'm coming I'm coming" truly I wandered who it really was. I got to the door and reached for the mettle handle. I flash back of the dream I had with sasuke doing the same thing on the night itachi killed our family. I knew who it was.  
"AMILLIA HURRY UP AND OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"  
Sasuke. He was so loud when he was worried or agitated. I tolled my brother about what happened. But he never listen. I was someone would listen, like itachi. Hum I opened the door.  
"calm down sasuke what could be so important that you have to pop my ear drums. " I said monotone. He had his sharingan activated. I did the same.  
"we need to go. Someone is after naruto, come on hurry if they catch him he's dead." I froze.  
I loved naruto like a brother, I had tolled him about what happened to, he said that he would train really hard to kill him. Him meaning kabuto. I rushed to grab stuff. And followed my brother out the door. We rushed down the streets. He went up to a desk of a hotel and asked if…  
"is there a dopy looking blond kid hear with a big old man with white hair" he asked.  
Jirya. Him and naruto. I looked around with my sharingan. I saw his chakra and jirya's too. I looked to sasuke.  
"sasuke I think there over there. I see naruto's chakra." He looked at me and nodded. He followed me down the twisting streets.  
"sasuke who is after naruto?" he just looked dazed. I pinched his nose. He looked back at me.  
"WHAT!" he shouted in my face. I slapped him hard in response.  
"why are you so oblivious?!" he looked confused at me.  
"what do you mean?" I growled.  
"I mean when I tell you something, something that bloody hurt me inside and out you completely ignore me. I tell you something else and you pay me no heed. I got so upset about this and you shake me off! Then yo…" he cut in  
" we don't have time for your nonsense amilllia, we need to go!" he said back to me.  
I growled . took a few steppes in front of him. Then stopped. He looked at me angrily. I growled again.  
"sasuke. I hope itachi bloody kills you." He looked up surprised at my words.  
"amillia, why the hell would you say that! What have I done to you?!" he looked at me in disbelief. He then slapped me across the face. I looked at him in a monotone manner. He slapped me again.  
"you should listen to me sasuke. Slapping me will never help you find out why I said that" he was about to hit me again before stopping abruptly.  
"what have I done?" I growled for what? The fourth time today?  
"you haven't listen to my problems, even naruto knows and he took it seriously."  
"well tell me then" I huphed  
"no" I said stubbornly.  
"tell me amillia I will listen."  
"fine, that fucking bastered kabuto raped me and got me pregnant, shall we go"  
I wanted to smile at his face. It was one of pure shock. He just started at me. he then proceed to grab my shoulders, look at me dead in the eye.  
"when was this amillia?"  
"two months ago, sasuke. That's why I have this"  
I moved back. I lifted my top reviling my scared stomach. It had Meany slashes across it. sasuke bent down, he rubbed the pink and white flesh. I flinched. he the got up again. Then he hugged me. I started to cry.  
"I'm sorry amillia. Come one ill tell you who is after naruto now." We left towards naruto's chakra.  
"who is it then sasuke?" I asked  
"it's… itachi!" sasuke said with a growl. I blinked.  
"itachi?" oh my god. I felt the tears come up and looked a head. Not to worry sasuke.  
We raced along the streets of this town. Trying to avoid the crowed of people. They looked at us strange. Most of them looking at my hair. I frowned and was upset by this. I wasn't used to it since I joined the uchiha family. Sasuke looked at those individuals with a deadly glint. I guess its good to have older siblings.  
We were getting closer to naruto, when I felt itachi's presents and another of which I did not know.  
"there's more than just itachi there sasuke" he looked at me  
"I don't clear. Itachi I the one I'm after. He tried to get naruto. " sasuke said with fire I his voice.  
" don't just try and kill itachi but we have to get naruto out of the…"  
"I'm going after itachi if it's the last thing I do!" I closed my eyes.  
Hum it probably will be. I thought of itachi. He was a grate brother. But since that day iv been thinking about why he did what he did. It wasn't to test his ability, no chance. After what I read about the uchiha's rivalry, I believe that the hokage or the old couple that help the hokage planned it. or the rival team planned it. also after what he went through to get to were he is. I believe that he also done it to save sasuke from become a robot like thing. I have to ask him soon or later, maybe this is the time.  
We came closer. Then we were outside the hotel naruto and itachi and itachi's helper was in. sasuke ran up the stairs. Sasuke turned the corner. But he did it ever so quietly. I for one had no intention of being quite. Although I was when we rounded the bend. I stopped in my tracks. Itachi uchiha was standing in front of us. With naruto behind him cowering in fear. I was about to move forward when itachi Spock. No matter what I always seemed to miss his voice.  
"its been a long time hasn't it… sasuke." Okay that's rude, I am here right? God itachi.  
"itachi…uchiha" sasuke growled.  
"okay I might as well go home then. I am here you know?!" I yelled at both of them. itachi then turned to me.  
"amillia. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to come to." I huphed  
"I wouldn't have if sasuke hadn't woken me up." itachi smirked.  
"did you want to wake up?" my eye's widened. I was having a nightmare. I did want to wake up. sasuke helped with that. Images of what kabuto did to me. I looked down. The tears flowing down my face.  
I could see itachi looking a little surprised at my reaction. He started to approach. I fell downwards, sasuke catching me before I could fall to the floor.  
"get back itachi! You know nothing of what has happened!" sasuke hollered at our older brother. I breathed in quickly, sharply. Sasuke looked at me.  
"amillia are you okay?" I started shacking. "AMILLIA WHATS WRONG. PLEASE TELL ME" itachi kept getting closer. "GO AWAY ITACHI YOU KNOW NOTHING!" sasuke yelled once more. His voice breaking. I completely fell to the ground.  
I got out my kuni. Shacking as I moved, I raised it to my through. Crying as I did so. Itachi saw this. He charged up to me. grabbing my body. One hand holding my wrist . The other holding my wasted . looking at me dead in the eye. I clearly noticed the surprise and a hint of worry. Why? Did he still care? I cried more. Itachi brought me close. I tried to fight itachi's grip. But he did not allow it.  
"l…let me go itachi! What are you doing?" itachi just looked at me.  
"why are you doing this amillia?"  
That stumped me. I have to tell him.  
"its because…


	5. Chapter 5

**A twist and turn**  
 **Okay I haven't liked the past two chapters. I know there a few mistakes and I will try and fix them. I do wish to have more reviews please they do help. And I know itachi was occ but he needed to be because he loves amillia and sasuke but loves amillia more. Warning bad language.**  
 **Chapter 5 I'm alone**  
"no amillia don't tell him!" sasuke screamed at me. I blinked. I turned to sasuke my expression asking why. "this is itachi! He killed our parents ami! You can tell him!" I came back to reality. He was right.  
"sasuke, I do believe that she is our sister. And I am your older brother. I need to know" itachi said in a monotone voice. I pushed off his chest falling on the floor with a thump. Huh like hell I was telling him. "hum what are you doing." I remembered he had his sharingan activated. I didn't, and I never did. Instead I looked at naruto.  
"n…naruto a…are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded  
"your not though. Don't tell him!" is he thick? Well yes he is the number one knuckle head ninja. Huh.  
"I wont naruto, he doesn't deserve to know does he?" I said. Not really a question. "but I will say this. " I paused thinking of the right words to say. " the hate I feel, it unbearable. Scares are old wounds that cant be healed. Theses can be ignored. However, my pain is stronger than yours, sasuke and itachi. Naruto. We have the same pain. We are brethren because we have the tailed beast inside us" I stopped there because I knew sasuke, this other guy nor itachi knew this. The look on there faces. Ha I laughed.  
Itachi stared at me intensely. "why do you keep staring me like that? Did you really only just figure that I hold the seven tails in me did you?" I asked mocking him immensely. He seemed too growl. Before I could speak he did.  
" why do you have it in you a beast…" I cut in, I hate people who say bad things nanabi.  
"how dear you! Not all of these creatures are evil!" I shouted back. Sasuke interrupted.  
"what are you ami? An animal? How could you like something like that?" I glared daringly at him. He blinked in confusion.  
" well maybe you should have listen to me when I tolled you I had been raped and had gotten pregnant from kabuto!"  
It went quiet. Deadly so. The only sound I herd was my heaving breathing. Itachi's eyes were larger than I had ever seen them before. He came up close to me. bent down so I had to look into his blood red eye's. I was in his genjutsu before I could make a noise. Itachi started going back through my memories. Watching them. when he had finally found the correct time I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see how weak I was, expectedly in front of itachi. He may have scolded me for it. but he just watched. I could feel his chakra increase. He was angry. Really angry.  
I opened my eyes. To see the part of the memory I never wanted to.  
 _"_ _three…two…one"_ I watched in horror as kabuto began thrusting into me. then just before the ending, itachi released the gutsu on me. I fell. Crashing to the ground. I fell with a thump. I saw itachi fall against the wall.  
"what was it amillia what just happened?" sasuke asked. Naruto started to approach but the shark man stopped him.  
"you ant getting by me boy" I was tired but I loved naruto too much to let this shark guy hurt him. I got up, my purple bangs falling in front of my face hiding my sharingan eyes. I slowly walked towards them. naruto stepped back. With only a red glint to my eyes. tuna man looked at me, his smirk was large. I paid him no heed.  
I was getting closer to naruto. He started to smile at me before a sword came between me and him. I looked up to the fish. My eyes glinted dangerously. He didn't move.  
he pushed me over the ground, i herd naruto call me, but i ignored him. i fell below itachi. my body was shaking, that sword... that sword eats chakra. i growled, itachi looked down at me, i looked up at him and coughed up a little blood. i looked up again at his eyes. i got to my knees my bottom on the floor and my feat either side of my bottom. he bent down to my level and reached forward, ridding my neck of the blood from an old wound. he stood up strait again giving me a hand up, which i took to get to my feat. but with my chakra being drained i couldn't stand. i fell on him. i blushed but was hid by my face in his cloak. i finale stood up and began walking toward naruto again. itachi glared at fishy, when i got close  
I grabbed his sword and pushed it out the way. I put my hand on his shoulders. I don't understand what came over me. but i…I kissed him on the forehead. He blushed. Then me and naruto felt an insane increases in chakra. I stood strait and turned. I then realized it came from sasuke **and** itachi. I had a confused and slightly annoyed look on my face.  
"sorry naruto, I don't know why I did that." I said almost sadly. He shook his head.  
"we see each other as siblings its right that you did that." He said. I nodded gratefully. Then me and him hurd a 'hum' from behind. I looked around to see itachi actually smirking. I looked at him oddly.  
"he is far below out states amillia, I'm advising you do not conspire with him." I looked into thoughts sanguine eyes of his, I saw a few small emotions. Amusement, a small amount of surprise, fear , and love. The last one confused me even more than I believed it would.  
"so are you any better." Now his crimson eyes gleamed anger. He looked at nemo.  
"kisame we shall take my sister with us along with naruto, leave the rest."  
"OH NO YOU DON'T YOUR GONNA FIGHT ME!" sasuek yelled from behind. He charged up to itachi who simply kicked him back and knocking him out, before he turned his attention to me. I then started to worry again, this wasn't my brother this was itachi, a killer. Fear over came me.  
"w…wait why d…do you want me for?" the shaking to my voice was hard not to miss. He smirked, which made me even more worried. He began to approach. Nemo went to get naruto. I went to protect him, but I felt an immense pressure on my shoulder. I shouted to naruto.  
"RUN NARUTO! PLEASE GO BEFORE THEY GET YOU!" naruto was going to protest before master jiriya appeared placing down a woman in a cute purple dress. He stood infront of naruto I a protective stance. He looked at me. he held a curios look at me. then it clicked and he began to worry. Itachi smirked again, yup, he is definitely not my brother. He grabbed my arm swinging me into his chest, I tried to fight out, but he held me tighter each time I tired. Then he blew a hole in the wall leading to the outside.  
"come kisame we are retreating." He said before flying off with me in his grip.  
As much as I wanted to fight away, I felt the want to go with him. I fought but I couldn't win even If I tried.  
a/n please r&r It helps.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: first off, im soooo sorry! iknow its been a long time, but i have had problems with friends and the now ex best friend insulted my dead dad, so im sorry for the long wait. also... HELP! please help, im just doing this so i can get myself started up again. hope you enjoy! oblivion x

using shadows to escape!

itachi was much more forceful than before. he tied my arms behind my back, while his companion just sat there being a fish. he smelt it too much to my displeasure. i so wanted to through flames at this fish. itachi was binding my ankles when i looked at him. my eyes blood red glaring at him. he smirked at me. i felt a little like a puppet at his point, so i broke toughs strings and slammed my knee as hard as my body power aloud onto his foot. he pulled it back, but his expression never changed.

i went to get up and found that i could. itachi was away and fishy was relaxing. i made this my moment to ask for my dear friends power to let me lose. when he lent me the power i broke the rope as if it were paper. then the simple part. i ran. fast.

how long? i have no clue myself. i just ran. i lent on the tree that hung over providing a beautiful arch, wear the moons bright light gleams directly down. it would be beautiful if it were not winter. the trees were dead. no leaves fell. nothing seemed alive. everything just seemed to wilt away. i slid down the trunk, gaining back the lost energy that i had previously used up. i knew that i couldn't stay long, itachi was the fastest person i'v ever met. i got back up and began to run again. jumping of the cliff side that was just beyond the arch. i jumped landing on the water with a single ripple.

i was running in no particular direction. i finally found signs of life when i found an inn. i went in and the warmth hit my face. i walked up to the middle aged man at the desk.

"pardon sir, do have a free room?" i asked  
"hummm, i may do, it may be a bit pricey though love." he said in a tone i found displeasing.  
"um how much is this room then good sir?" better get on his good side at the least.  
"oh only 100 yen ( dunno if that's how thy pay someone tell me plz!) !"  
"pardon? that seems a little to much for one night sir"  
"well how bout a lil deal?" i don't like wear this is going  
"what kind of deal sir?" why am i doing this  
"how bout you give me ten and um you can pay be back the rest in ... another way" he smirked  
"could you please explain this other way sir?"  
" well you know if we go up to the bed room i can "explain" more" his smirk growing. i shock my head.  
"i think i'd rather stay in the woods" i said turning to leave. only to bump into more men. one bent down grabbing my legs, the other mt hands, and the first man around my waist. i struggled but they did something so i couldn't move, at all. they began to drag me outside.

i was scared. i was. i wanted to go home, eat raman with naruto and have a sibling fight with sasuke. they began to strip and i knew that i hade no way out. they had a knife to nanabi. so i cried.

itachi's P.O.V ! ( what tha?!)

i cant believe kisame is stupid enough to leave my sister on her own. he really does underestimate people at times. i followed her trail. i came across a small inn. i was going to approach, but it seems fate would lead her to me. but not alone.

she was struggling to get free. knowing she couldn't brake free for they had a knife to her stomach seems they didn't know that she held a demon in her, but it would kill a normal human. so she stayed put. they began to remove there cloths. for some reason, i felt my anger bubble up inside me. i was angry at these men. i was seeing blood before i even moved. i was down with daggers at each of there thoughts before they knew it.

she looked at me shock fear and relief in her eyes. i sliced there throats open before slowly walking to her. she backed away. i grabbed her shoulders. slinging her over my shoulder.

amillia's P.O.V

so here i was, slung over my older brothers shoulder just waiting. waiting.


	7. Chapter 7

amillia's p.o.v

dream 1.

i was led down in a bed. the sheets were white. like a hospitals bed sheets. however in the middle, there was red. a large red patch. however even though this i never felt fear or anger or anything but pride. i did however fell pain. i looked around more, seeing only white, but then black and red. i tried to focus more, i saw this figure's hair, it was long but tied up, he had lines under his eyes. i relies that he was my brother. he had something in his hands. i looked closer and saw a baby.

i felt my arms reach up. itachi looked at me and smiled. he smiled! i felt my lips curve upwards. he put the little kid in my arms. we stayed like that for a while. then itachi picked the kid up again and put him or her into a crib.

dream 2.

then we were outside. on this large stone building. i had this glowing weapon in my hand, a sword i think. i felt insuring pain in my side. then my blade cut into someone too. i looked up to see sasuke putting his blade through me and mine through him. we looked at each other surprised. i felt myself smile, not meaninglessly but nicely. and i felt words form

"sorry sasuke an eye for an eye"

sasuke fell. dead. i felt tears well up in my eyes and looked at itachi. he was mad but sad at the same time. "he was mad at me" i said to myself " he is sad because i killed sasuke" i said to my self. i turned, and ran. i herd itachi behind me. but i never stopped. my heart pounded. i was faster than him for this moment so i ran ahead. i fell against a tree. i felt my heart slow and my eyes felt heavy. then itachi came. he was holding a blade with blood on it. then blood in his chest i relised that he stabbed himself. i felt wet run down my face. i was crying. then i fell and felt a something heavier fall on me then my eyes closed.

then i woke up...


	8. Chapter 8

amillia's P.O.V

i shot up from my sleep. i have never had two dreams before, only this mean that i have two choices? i then relized i had screamed and cried. i curled up in a ball against the stone wall, and cried even more. i felt a warm arm around me, i subconsciously went closer to the warmth. then i remembered where i was. i colder pulled away, but instantly i regretted it and moved closer again. i herd him chuckle and blushed. i looked up at my oldest brother. i had the strange urge to hug him, like we did when he was 14. but i don't want to seem childish. i felt itachi put his other arm around me. i really hopped he couldn't read minds.

"are you ok?" he asked me fairly concerned.  
"yes thank you... itachi?" he hummed o show he was listening " i missed you." i said and then added hopefully silent to him " to much". i looked at him, he was staring at me. i wondered what was on his mind.  
"did you just say "to much?" he said. i could feel that bloody smirk grow on his face. i blushed. he chuckled. and pulled me closer due to the colder climate that was coming.  
"itachi... i think i know why you did what you done." he looked at me, his eyes no longer were the color of blood, but were know the welcoming black i was used to seeing. i also took my sharingan of. we just sat there for a while. getting used to each other again.  
"why did i kill our entire clan then amillia, explain." his voice became cold suddenly.  
"i think you were forced to do it." i looked at him, his eyes held a hint of surprise,so before he could cut in i continued. " i think that the older couple that help the hokage were involved, i think that i you didn't do that that our clan would have done something worse. a civil war prehps between our clan and the other one. i also believe that you only joined this petty organisation to keep an eye on the leaf village. if you killed our clan then no war, but you couldn't kill sasuke, you loved him to much dont you?" i finished. he looked at me as if i were either insane or just figured out how to save a life.  
"how do you know this?"  
"i'm very sneaky, i'm sure they already know that i pocked through there information. but i wanted to know. i needed to" i said almost sounding desperate. i didn't want him to be mad at me. unfortunately he asked more questions.  
"you say that i saved sasukes life because i love him to much. what about you?" i don't know why but when ever he says you to me my heart flutters. i guess that's my older brother for you.  
"i don't honestly know. i'm sure its because i'm not worth killing." i said smiling "i... i'm just a pain, a thorn in everyone's side. i'm useless here. i only get into trouble, i go out for the first time in the wild and i get kidnapped and i get...i get...i..." i couldn't carry on. i was still smiling but crying at the same time. i herd itachi growl next to me. i just pulled away from him despite the cold, and walked over to the entrance to the cave. i felt the wind hit me in the face. i let a breath go. i then began to sob. flash backs hit me and all the pain and dankness that eloped me came back. i cried louder even though i wished i hadn't. i collapsed touching the scar on my body from when i had died. well almost i did because my heart stopped and my lungs didn't breath but kakashi saved my life.  
" i'm sorry." i said, and i realized that i was saying sorry to the child i killed. " i'm sorry my child. forgive mama please i was scared. forgive me!" i yelled sobbing. i felt a hand pull me away from the edge of the cave, i was then enclosed in strong arms. itachi let me cry into him which i gladly did.  
"you shouldn't have to say sorry. it wasn't your fault you were scared and you were what 13?" he asked i shook my head  
"i am and was 12. itachi, i...i wished i kept her, i feel empty now. itachi i missed you. i miss sasuke and naruto, i miss kakashi being late. i miss guy's stupid grin, i miss everything, it's all my fathers fault, killing my mother then him killing himself. i love your family but i don't belong do i?!" he growled.  
he pulled me back and pushed me against the wall. he was close, the last time we were like this was in out kitchen. he put his hands either side of my head.  
"you belong with us. and due to orders you belong to me" he said darkly. i blushed. he leaned closer to me and kissed my four head. i wrapped my arms around his neck and my head over his shoulder.  
"thank you itachi. i...i'v missed you" and then i also found out i can fall asleep right in itachi's arms, which was nice. i don't think i had a night mere this time


	9. Chapter 9

(Itachi's P.O.V ) sorry if he's a bit occ, but i'll try my best)

i watched as amillia fell asleep in my arms. it was strange, she's grown so much since last i saw her, in such sort time she's developed a body that woman would kill for and she was a young girl. her form was much more womanly since that day. and indeed her top half was much bigger. her hair was longer and darker. her hair now reached just below her lower half. i walked a little deeper into the cave. kisame was , luckily for me, going back to our leader for he had to do a new job. i put amillia down. i sat down closing my eyes for rest.

around an hour later i herd small cry's. amillia's body was shaking, her hair over her face only showing a small amount of her face, she began to talk.

" no...dont...i...wait...i...love...him...damn...kabuto...itachi...itachi...HELP!" she screamed, i felt my anger grow in me. why was i mad? when ever amillia was like this i becam mad at something, anything that caused her this pain. i frowned to myself, got up and went to her. i stood over her. she looked so fragile, so delicate in that position, her knees up to her face and her elbows touching them while he hand clung to her hair. she had small tears falling from her closed eyes. she began to talk again, but this time seemed to be more at rest.

"how could i... do i really? i cant do... he's family...and yet this feeling... these new emotions... i never felt them before... do i really love him!" she stopped, her breathing stopped. she did't move. i bent down and put my hand on her chest. no heart beat? i put my ear to her chest. again no heart beat. i felt panic rise in me. why? why am i feeling anything for her? was it because she's been there since we were young? i knew what to do. i got my chakra and made it pulsate in my hand, i put my hand to her chest. when i finally felt her heart beating again, relief hit me. why? i dont know, but now i had to get her breathing. i tried using chakra healing but i didn't work. why didn't it work? i growled. i have only one choice. i put my hands over her lungs, i drew closer to her face, she was still crying after all this. i put my mouth over hers and breathed out, i felt her chest rise, i pushed down fast. i done the same thing around six times, then she coughed. not water or body liquid, but blood.

"i...ta..chi... h...el...p m...e" she said i out my arms around her and embraced her, i whispered into her ear.  
"wht do you need amillia?" i was truly worried. " what's hurting you?"

"h...im. ka...bu...to" she choked on blood. " h...e ...haun...ts...m...e...in...my...dreams...itachi...help me...please!" she screamed. i had to do something i didnt want to. i activated my shaingan and looked into what she was seeing.

 ** _Me and amillia were walking through the forest. I herd something, I grabbed amillia and out her in front of me, putting an arm around her. She blushed. Then we saw oruchimaru come out of the shadows. He was being followed by another, I felt amillia tense. My eyes narrowed in disgusted at the man following, with his smug grin on his face. When they saw me they froze, oruchimaru glared while kabuto looked highly comfortable at the whole situation. he knew I knew what he did to her. He looked at amillia, who was trembling at the sight of this monster. She then activated her sharinagn. He smirked smugly and laughed darkly. I glared at him, deadly, darkly, inhumanly some could say, this man this beast took control of my twelve year old got her pregnant. She could have died. I felt fury crash on me. pure evil was what made this man. He then raced up to me and amillia. He grabbed amillia out of my hands , I looked at him in the eye, which he made a mistake looking into my eyes. I then caused him as much pain as I could for the next three days. He grunted. He collapsed to the ground. I walked up slowly, amillia want to grab me, but that stupid fool grabbed her hand. He looked evilly at me. he put his hand near her lower area, I was mad, but he didn't look me in the eyes. He put a finger on the rim of her area._**  
 ** _"_** ** _you don't want her hurt do you?" amillia sniffled_**  
 ** _"_** ** _ITACHI! Please get rid of him, It doesn't matter please stop him!" she yelled. I decided that it was best . I went to grab him, he put his finger in her, she screamed. I ran up and grabbed him by his neck. He gagged for a moment._**  
 ** _I put my foot on his back and pulled his arms. I pulled them harder each time until they snapped. My anger grew immensely, I wanted him to hurt more. I pulled on his arms until one of them was ripped of his body. He yelled. I done the same with his other arm. I crushed one of his legs before braking his back. I laughed evilly. Before dropping his arms on the floor. I walked over to amillia, I was covered in blood. Her lower half of clothing was ripped to shreds. I bent down to her level. Despite the fact she was half naked she threw her hands around my neck and cried. I hugged her back. Then I took her of off me and took my cloak of and put it over her. She hugged it close to her. Then she woke up_**

she jumped into my arms from shock. she was crying. i hugged her back, i was mad, really mad at that... bastered kabuto. i growled. amillia's knees collapsed, she clung to me.

"amillia i saw... is that what is going to happen?" she nodded  
"it will happen, there is a very low chance it could be changed. itachi?" she dried her tears  
"hum?"  
"why are you being kind to me, when we get to wherever it is were going, i'll die." my gut twisted. my eyes narrowed.  
"that was the plan for all tailed beasts, however i don't think i can allow you to die." i stated  
"why? you said to me that night you wanted me out the way, you said i stopped you plans, that you wished me dead." my eye lids closed slightly.  
"yes i did." she looked down, i moved closer and lifted her chin, she looked dead into my eyes, i looked back " but i regret it." she gasped " i couldn't then, you said i let sasuke live because i love him. i did the same for you." she smiled at me. she put her arms around my torso.

"itachi, thank you! thank you so much! i'v seen why i have missed you so much." i looked at her.  
"why." i said  
"because, you were the one i looked up to, the one i loved most." she ended. i looked at her in mild surprise. she pulled back and walked over to the flames, she did some hand signs and played with the flames, it was good. she was the reason my plans were on halt, but then again that could be a good thing.


	10. Chapter 10

amillia's P.O.V  
it has been a few days since i had practically died. itachi saved me though he never said how. my feeling, my true feeling, are hidden behind my mask of contentment. i could never be more confused and upset. well beside that time with kabuto. i don't under stand my emotions. there everywhere. i would ask itachi but he's always been the silent type even when talking to me.

"itachi?"  
"um?"  
"could we go to a village at all, for food?"  
"fine, but we must act like either father and daughter, or a couple." my eyes widened  
"which is the easiest to pull of, were not staying there for long." i said. i was 13 now, arranged marriage's i knew were legal now.  
"most lightly a couple. though you are much younger than i, it's better that than me being a young father."  
"okay" good either way, i needed to see someone about these damn emotions. i'm getting fed up with the constant nagging in the back of my head.

we were coming up to the small village. itachi changed his cloak for a normal black one, i took my head band off. ninja's were not really welcome. as we came up close to the gates the guard stopped us.

"wait a moment, i'll need to know who you are and your businesses here." i opened my mouth as soon as i could.  
"my name is amandries seredneya and this is..." itachi spoke.  
"i'm kuromaru seredneya i'm amandies's husband." he said. i did blush but i had found interest in the floor. the man i could feel was looking at me.  
"oh i see, well mrs amandries seredneya, what is it you want?" why did he ask me? i looked a him.  
"we just need a night to stay and some food, were travelling to..." i paused trying to think of somewhere.  
"we need to get to my parent's farm." itachi finished of for me, i breathed a silent breath of relief.  
"ah ok well have a good stay mr and mrs seredneya."

we continued to walk after.  
"i'll go and get is a room, you can get the food." i said monotone. i'm tired of being weak and emotional. i'll act emotionless for now, though i was sure itachi could see right through me. i really hopped he couldn't see my real pain.

Itachi's p.o.v ( for only a little.)

she must be an idiot. i could see right through her, and that plan of hers. she seemed to be going through pain, so she wanted to run. i wouldn't let her, and is she left and got caught by guards then they'll begin to ask questions furthermore we need her for the beast inside her. she will not get away, not if i can help it. which i can.

amillia's P.O.V

i think he could. i needed to be careful, i went my separate way toward the inn, i looked back at itachi going the other way. i sighed, this is the only way out. i needed to see naruto again, knowing now what was going to happen. i went in. i asked the old man for two rooms. however, to my demise, there was only one, i agreed to have that room. i thanked him and went up to the room. i put some stuff inside before i left to see someone. but first i needed clothing. i went to a store, shamefully it only sold dresses for woman. i went to pick one out [ cgi/set?id=12416... ] it was long but i could tie it up. once i was done buying it, the owner, a little old woman, a kind woman though said i could change into it. i thanked her and did so.

when i left, itachi was waiting for me already, i'm my mind i cried, i needed to get away from here. i sighed and walked over to him. when i got close enough he grabbed my hand, leading me to the inn. when we got inside there was a whistle from some drunken men at the back, itachi twitched and sent them a killer glare. however one went and grabbed my bum, itachi got there first and grabbed his hand, almost crushing it. They shut up after. He led me upstairs. When we got to the room, Itachi slammed the door behind me. I humped and looked around.

"Why are you planning on leaving." he stated, I shivered. I was sat down on a worn wooden chair, he was sat on the bed opposite the chair, I never looked into his eyes, and I couldn't. I waited for a few moments, before bolting for the door. Itachi got there first; he grabbed me by the writs, preventing any hand signs.

"Let me go!" I yelled he clamped his hand over my mouth; I tried to bit it but failed in opening my mouth.  
"Answer me Amllia." I shook my head. He growled lowly, I again shivered. He pushed me against the door, putting a spell lock on it, one I could not open. "Tell me, I can feel pain from you, yet not why. Answer the question amillia" I closed my eyes

"I...I feel pain from here" I pointed to my heart "but I don't know why. How it is hurting me. I want it to stop." I stopped and tried to stop myself from crying "Itachi I don't want to hurt anymore." I said quietly

Itachi's P.O.V

I felt her pain. It was said actually. I wasn't there to protect her, when kabuto came after her, I couldn't stop her from feeling the pain of the child she once carried, I want there the first time she died. I missed her growth. I needed to be there for her, to protect her from this. I just have to wait, but she said in her heart, why was I feeling the same?


	11. Chapter 11

thoughts people still reading thank you ssoooo much :) makes me happy, thoughts who Favorited this story, thank you soooooooo much! really i was going to write this for my own my own entertainment but decided to post it. i'm surprised i got all these reads thanks again :D

amillia's P.O.V

itachi was still holding my arms above me. i pulled my arms closer to me just a bit, but enough to bit him. i knew i had only mere seconds to then flee, he let me go. i kicked the wall down and ran, but stopped when i got outside i walked, knowing that if itachi tried to grab me, he would have to face the village guards witch would give me time to get away, so either way in the village was in my favor. when i got near the gates of the village i got behind an abandoned house and changed into something darker. this was my last chance to run. if itachi got me there's no telling what he would do. once i was done i bolted out the gates, i had this one chance i was going to prove that i can fight, or run or whatever.

i then did the hand signs for my most tricky yet impressive jutsu, my shadow jutsu. this means my physical form changes into a literally a shadow. my body doesn't transform neither is it a gen jutsu. it takes my physical form away and dissipates. leaving only my shadow, well that was about four weeks ago. now i can change its form and shape , i can pretty much manipulate shadows around me too, whilst not getting hurt. its a strange one but good too. i put my hands together and put my little fingers together and my thumbs together and whispered

"kage..." i changed into a shadow. i clung to the shadows around me, though i was sure if itachi found me he could see me, he could not catch me, for you cant catch shadows. well you can but only with a shadow capture jutsu and the people that did them are now all dead, ( the same place as naruto's mother).

i ran. though i sensed itachi was close behind me. not that it mattered. he couldn't capture me. he caught up very fast though , he was running next to me looking right at me. i could still make noise so i laughed, he frowned at me. then i felt the seven tails pulsate. i stopped and closed my eyes. seems like he wanted to talk to me.

"chomei what is it is eveything ok?" i asked my friend.  
"it seems i have found something inside you, quite deadly actually."  
"w...what is it?" i was getting worried. when ever nanabie was worried i was too.  
"we the tailed beasts are part of one tailed beast, shinju or the ten tailed. when our power was dispersed one of us would have the ten shinju's power more so than others. all of us thought that the nine tails would have this power, but it seems not. when you have time, come here again, we need to talk."

"okay i will, thank you nanabie see you soon." i opened my eyes. still in shadow form luckily. we were near the leaf village, so again i ran. the gates cam into view. so i turned back into my human self. the ANBU greeted me and i walked in. then jogged, knowing itachi was behind me. then i saw naruto

"NARUTO!" i yelled happily and laughed to. he spun round. saw me and had that insane grin on his face  
"AMILLIA WHERE DID YOU COME FROM, HOW DID YOU GET AWAY?" i smiled at his enthusiasm. i ran up to him, he picked me up and spun me around i laughed.  
"i used my shadow jutsu to get away from itachi, the fish left before." i said still smiling.  
"the shadow jutsu? luna that dangerous, you could get killed you could have been taken over by it." he shouted. i knew itachi was listening so i needed to shut him up.  
"but im not im fine, lets go i want to see my brother." i said. even though we never spoke much, i wanted to see him. naruto nodded.

we walked away, i looked around happily remembering the town i lived in. i was glad to be back. when we saw sasuke i yelled to him

"SASUKE!" i yelled again fairly happy. he turned to see me, his eyes widened a little before jogging toward us. he came up to us and gave me a quick hug, i felt my eyes watered form being home. he rubbed my back.  
"amillia how did you get away from him?" i smiled  
"i used kage kinsin chikara." ( shadow forbidden power) sasuke shook his head  
"you know using that power is stupid." he said  
"you know that living just to kill itachi is stupid when you don't know the real reason" i said trying to shut him up.  
"i don'f care why he did it, he's gonna pay. and he kidnapped you, im not going to just let that go." he said, aww bless he acutely cares about me. come on im sure kakashi would want to know you come back." i nodded

we all walked naruto talking about training with jariya sensie. i laughed at a few moments. we wallked into the hokage's office. kakashi was there already talking to, wait who's this?

"kakashi sensie look amillia's back!" naruto yelled.

kakashi's P.O.V (i know i know)

amillia was back? how did she get away from itachi? i was taken over by his power yet she was able to get away from him. i needed to talk to her.

"oh? amillia welcome back. right since were all back there will be a mission tomorrow. however amillia we need to talk." i said i could tell naruto was mad about this.  
"w...wait why? shes back and safe we could do one now!" he said i shook my head, amillia spoke  
" naruto i need to rest, you know how much chakra i need for the jutsu. sorry" she said he shut up immediately he nodded and walked out with sasuke i took amillia's hand in mine, she was like a daughter to me. smiled in response.

we walked to the roofs of her and narutos flat, they were room mates i knew. once she sat down i started.

"how did you get away?" i asked she looked down  
"i used kage kinsin chikara. i know i shouldn't but it was my only hope." i never hurd of that before.  
"what is this kage kinsin chikara?" i asked her.  
"it's when i turn myself into a shadow, i have no physical form. the first stage is just your shadow, the sun would hurt you, and people with the power of sealing jutsu could catch you easy. the next stage is taking on any form if shadow, no matter. then the final stage for me so far is being a shadow and manipulating the shadows around me, when i have that down i can make shadows form no ware." she said

"huh maybe you could teach me eh?" i said she laughed,  
"okay but be prepare, my body can stand it even though im younger than you, by " clan" had the body for it, nanabie tolled me." she said. i nodded. "i need to go, nanaie wants to talk with me, come with me please i dont know what he might need." i nodded. " thank you, come"

she walked away i followed her to he tree, she used this one for most her training. she climbed to her main branch and sat there, and closed her eyes. i climbed up and sat next to her. she sighed.

amillia's P.O.V

i felt kakashi sit next to me. i focused on nanabie then i was sitting infront of him.

"ah amillia good timing. i was talking about this power you had. you have me. theres something else. when itachi took you he was taking you to have me sucked out. so when they got all the tailed beasts shinju would be created, and thats bad. i found out, that when i was made, i was the beast who got shinju's eyes. when i was put inside you, you got his eyes, this ment if you die when they take me out they can never make shinju. they need his power and eyes. which means your safe." i was shoked

" you mean if i die when you getting dragged out me then shinju could never exist?" he nodded. i looked down thinking, then i felt a strange presence.  
"its itachi, luckily you have kakshi and you eyes are closed. i'll give you my power to get you and kakashi away. stay with kakashi until itachi leaves, that basterd, ok?" i nodded still shocked. i opened my eyes.

"kakashi we need to leave. can i... can i stay with you tonight please, nanabie said that you know who is still here, after me." he nodded, taking my hand again he knew i was weak i was when nanabie talked to me. when we were down, he let my hand go and i felt power surge through me. i took his hand and we disappeared.

kakashi's P.O.V

the poor girl. first having her family killed twice, then getting raped and pregnant, then kidnapped, escaping and now this. damn him. i could sense him behind us, but she was very fast so she should outrun him. we got to my house, i opened the door and welcomed her inside. she thanked me.

"thanks kakashi" she hugged me. i showed her the guest room. she feel asleep fast.

hour later.

i woke up to screaming, at first i was confused but then i remembered, i got up quickly and ran to her room. she was curled in a frail position and screaming. i ran up to her putting my arm around her. she came closer to me. and began to talk

"help me... someone... its kabuto...it...ita...ITACHI!" she screamed. she wanted itachi, because he was her brother. she spoke again. " pleas itachi... ITACHI PLEASE!" i couldn't help her, only itachi could now. i stood back. i slide down the wall holding my head in my hands. the shadows were darker than before. then the window opened. itachi steeped in. i stood up in a fighting stance. itachi looked at me then looked at amillia's sleeping form.

itachi's P.O.V

i herd her calling my name. twice she did in pain. so she was at kakashi's, no wonder i couldn't scene her chakra. i ran there, when i got there i opened the window to see a room full of shadows i climbed in, kakashi had his head in his hands. these shadows were different from others. he got up into a fighting stance, i just turned to amillia. she was sweating. i picked her up and sat down on the bed. i out her on my lap with one arm around her back and the other wiping away the tears.

kakashi's P.O.V

itachi had her on his lap, one arm around her back and the other wiping away her tears. she clung to his cloak, he looked at her more. she spoke again

"itachi?" she said  
"yes" he said just as emotionless as usual.  
"its him...he's back... he want's sasuke... but kabuto...he's after me...i scared... itachi help please" she said. i was angered by kabuto's interference in her life. i grunted in my disapproval. itachi glared at me then looked back to amillia. she started shaking. he pulled her closer. "kabuto... you bastered." she said. then she woke up. her head flew up...

itachi's P.O.V ( sorry for all the swapping a switching)

she flung up, i didn't pull mine back though i should have, her lips connected with mine. she instantly pulled back, blushing from embarrassment. she rolled of me and fell on the floor. i stood up. she moved away from me. fear was clearly in her eyes. i tilted my head to the side a little. she put her arm in front of her face.

"what is it" i said  
" what your doing to the jinjurriki (sp) " she said. i began to approach her, but kakashi garbed he and teleported else ware.

amillia's P.O.V ( last time i promise.)

we left kakashis house. we were in the hokage's tower soon after. that's were we stayed.  
"thank you dad" i said realizing my mistake " i mean kakashi" i blushed. he laughed  
"you can call me that if you want to amillia" he said i laughed  
"thanks. good night... dad"  
"night sweetie" he kissed my four-head. and i fell asleep.

A/N bit longer than the rest to make up for the last one being deleted. thanks again bye!


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: ii know im SORRY! it's been ages! it's getting really hard to write these now. but im asking again...HELP i don't know how to end the story! anyway im really sorry for the long time. this is also two years later. itachi has been visiting amillia every time she had a nightmare but no one knew he came...  
itachi: ...  
me: (sweatdrop) sorry?  
amillia: be nice itachi, she's trying!  
itachi: okay, Oblivion313 is not the owner to naruto, but she does own luna.  
amillia: good! go ahead oblivion!  
me: thanks amillia! anyway on with this story...

amillia's P.O.V

i was walking down the road with naruto. he and i were wearing our normal ninja outfits. we were, in all honesty, devastate. now two years ago but felt only like two days ago, sasuke left. i went after him though, even i failed.

flashback ~

"sasuke? sasuke! wear are you going big brother?" i asked worried. he turned to his side, looking at me as if were nothing. of coarse i grew more angry at his cockiness and his damn stupidity.  
"you know wear im going amillia, to gain power" he said dramatically, clenching his fist at the same time. i growled and smacked him over the head, he went flying. i was too fast and just better at speed than him. he hit his head. i laughed bitterly. he glared at me. then, for some odd and still unknown reasons, something snapped in me. my power was released.

oh yhea my power. its when me and nanibi combine, however, i myself tern more evil than the ten tailes but i have yet to get to that point. i would use nannibi, my power and the eyes of shinju. my hair terns black, my eyes all black with my normal blue eyes turning red ( sharingan) and my face , even though i'm really pale normally, turns white. literally. and marks like war paint came onto my face in purple. around and over the eyes. one over the eye socket and another line over the eye. this power makes me powerful, however it only lasted at the time for 5 mins. sasuke, never knew about this. he looked at me suprised. we foaught.

4 mins and 50 seconds later. he was panting. i landed on my feat perfectly. 51. i walked foward. 52. i grabbed his colour. 53. 54. i smacked him round the face.55. he went flying.56.57. i used a power to pull him back to me. 58.59. i hit him into the floor smashing the ground at the same time. 60. i crumpled under my own weight. then i saw sasuke clime out of a hole. i was shacking and could not move. he still could.

"i...im s...sorry sasuke! i...it was m...my pow...power!" i begged him to understand. he growled at me. grabbing my , now, purple hair. i yelped. he covered my mouth.  
"thank you, amillia, thanks for helping me out. however, i cant leave you alive if your power is this grate and you wont kill itachi" he growled. i also growled.  
" never! you have no idea why he did what he did. i bet he cried when he did what he did. i will never help you kill itachi, ill die first." i said. he then did something he had never done to me , even in out fight ( which was pretty much tag) . he punched me. not slapped, punched. i recoiled in horror. angry? yes i was f*cking fuming! but sad too. i looked at him surprised. he was string at his hands. then hit me again.  
"im sorry sasuke! sorry sorry sasuke im sorry please sasuke im sorry!"  
"shut up you fool! im hitting you because you would not even consider fighting itachi for MY parents." i stopped for a moment. everything froze. HIS parents. they were mine too?  
"what do you mean YOUR parents? there mine too!"  
"NO THERE NOT. THERE MINE AND ITACHI'S. YOUR NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY. you dont deserve the name of uchiha." i gasped. that hasent been said in...so long. i stared at him.  
"but..."  
"but what amillia. your not blood are you!" he bend down behind me and knocked me out.

end of flashback ~

naruto was sad, i know. but he was more mad than sad. it was strange. the night, i had a nightmare. except that instead of kakashi being there, it was itachi. he was soothing my back. at the time, i welcomed the warmth. even though i hated to admit it.

naruto grabbed my hand.  
"are you okay amillia?" i nodded  
"yes just...thinking.  
"about that night?"  
"yes."  
"aw ami." he pulled me into a hug, i hugged back. "we will get him back" i shook my head.  
" naruto..." i collapsed.

naruto's P.O.V

amillia fell. i caught her quickly. she began talking in her from what i know only kakashi could help her.  
"...itachi..." itachi? she wanted itachi? this could be bad. " itachi...help...please..." then out of complete no ware itachi appeared in front me. and took amillia from my arms.i tried grabbing my her but itachi just glared at me then vanished as quickly as he came.

a/n: thanks again! anyway, the next chapter will contain ( im really sorry) rape. i know theres a lot of it but its vital. Anyway thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

i said before i will say again. there is bad content in this. if you don't like this then please read up to this : "-" : when that face apperes don't but other from that please enjoy.

Itachi's P.O.V

i brought amillia to the old family house. no one lives here after all. i put her down on the floor. i knew that i shouldn't do this but at the moment i could not control my anger. i was mad at her for being so stupid and almost telling sasuke the truth. i was more angry at the fact that kabuto had wreaked her life. i looked over at the picture of our family. she looked so... so happy then. shes so depressed now. i herd her stir. yes i was mad at her. for being so down putting of herself. i looked at the wall; the symbol of the uchiha still stained with blood. i herd her gasp. this was going to be painful.

"itachi, were are we?" she asked. she seemed pretty calm. not for long  
"..." i could she out of the corner of my eye she was on her knees. i realized the cloths she wore were different. they were much more covered up. not surprised.  
" itachi?" she stood up to her full small height and approached slowly. i let out a low sigh which she could hear and she did for she stopped.  
"this is our old home." she began to look around "no one has come here for years. no one could hear us from here either. " she looked at me with a questioning look, " i think its time you understand why i'm the evil one."  
"itachi your not evil. you had to do that. i know everything now. i know what they said and everything before hand, why you had to fight. i understand n..." i cut in, as i put down the vase i was holding down and my nails slid along the wood.  
"No you don't understand what i had to do, you have never don't that before, you could never understan..." she cut in.  
"yes i do. when i was first adopted. before hand, my parents died. well my mother was killed by my father. so when he was found dead they thought it was just wounds. they were wrong. i killed him. my auntie and uncles were there, my cousins. my grand mother and father too. i killed all them to. i had to. they had always hated me, they didn't know father killed mother, so when i killed there son, they when to kill me. i killed them first." she stopped. i never knew that. however, this didn't mean that what happened recently was any different.  
"despite. when sasuke asked you why you didn't want to kill me, i first felt better about you being part of our family. then you said you would die first. that was foolish. you say i'm not evil. your wrong. ill show you why i am the bad guy."

3rd Person P.O.V "-"

itachi grabbed her shoulders and forced his lips against hers. he roughly pushed her against the wall. her eyes were wide, as she tried to push him away. he just pushed her deeper into the wall. he then picked her up and dropped her on the old sofa. he took her long sleeved top of and stripped her of her leggings. she tried covering up but she just put her knees in between her legs. he took of his clothing while putting one hand over her mouth. he then put himself between her. he then proceeded in. she screamed. itachi's mind was blurred by anger her stupidity. she tried begging.  
"please stop itachi your to big, i can't... do it" he put his arms either side of her head. she was small. he continued to trust into her. she begged and begged for two minuets before just trying to get away. i went to grab the sofa arm. of course itachi saw his and stopped her.  
"your not going any ware." she then began to cry. there was nothing she could do. her brother ,itachi, was now doing this to her. she turned her head to face her brother. his eyes were filled with anger. it clicked to her now. he didn't want to do this but his mind was covered by anger at her being so foolish.

he realized that she was looking at him with a look of realization. he didn't like her being so calm. he grabbed her hips and rammed into her causing her eyes to water. he regretted that instantly. he never wanted to hurt her that bad. he looked down and saw the blood. if she wasn't a virgin then... had he just ripped her flesh apart?she let out a breath of painful sounding air before looking at him again. a tear fell. but he didn't stop.

10 MINUETS LATER. "-"

he finally stopped. he got up and dressed him self. however his mind, now cleared, was regretting what he had done. he was about to put his cloak on but decided to put it over amillia, who was shivering in a ball on the corner of the sofa. she flinched as the fabric touched her paler skin. itachi sat down next to her, his arms on his legs and his head looking down. ami was scared. but more upset. she breathed fast breaths. tears were falling down. her realized he was still sat there.

"w...why a...are y...y...you s...still...h...he...here" he sighed as she ashed the question.  
"because i know what you would do if i didn't stay here" she caught onto what he meant. of course he'd know what she would have done. right not she wanted something she could hold. despite the fact what itachi just did to her, she grabbed him around his torso. and cried out loud. she felt him put his arms around her. he then tightened his grip on her. he pulled her onto his lap. she stiffened but didn't move back. she let out painful sobs. getting her cloths wet ( luna/set?id=1291... )

"itachi, i feel... dizzy...im scared...kabuto...he's near by..." itachi's grip only tightened when he herd that name. then amillia fell asleep. leaving itachi to his thoughts. and surprisingly luna had no nightmares. only pitch darkness and she welcomed it with pleasure.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: hey guys! i know that the last chapter was very...different... and i'm sorry if you don't like it. however i promise it gets so much better! more itachi and amillia is coming your way. i hope you don't mind that itachi is occ. it's very silly but itachi feels very different around amillia. i hope you enjoy the next chapter !

amillia's P.O.V

when i woke up i was led down on the floor on a comfortable mat. i raised my head, i felt the sun raises hit my face. it felt nice, until i remembered what happened. i remembered itachi's eyes, they were not his normal ones. i feel sorry for him still. he had to kill his family. i know what that's like. he had to hit me and sasuke. no i don't know what that's like. to run away from home and not have anyone to got to. no i have no idea what that's like. that's why i feel sorry for him. i know he... raped me... and it hurt more than when kabuto had done it to me. he was much bigger than i thought. i pulled the sheet over me around me and sat up, finding extreme pain down by my lower abdomen. i saw the slight blood stain. i shivered at the thought of what happened. i looked at the little patch of grass which was fairly long. i looked to my side seeing my hair sitting on the floor. i played with the end of it.

"amillia" i jumped at the sound of his voice. i whipped my head around and saw itachi standing over me. it was kinda scary but i felt more at ease for some reason. he closed his eyes and sat down next to me. he sighed a little. i looked at him from the corner of my eye, he had his legs crossed and his hands draped over his knees. his eyes looked at mine.i looked down and blushed. why i don't know. i started playing with my hair again. itachi stood up and walked away.

i let a breath out i didn't realize i was holding. i stood up as i felt the breeze pick up. my hair blew into my face a little and most of it flowing backwards. i realized that i was only wearing the sheet, but the breeze felt nice. i then felt someone grasp my shoulders. i turned my head to see itachi. he turned me around, he then looked at my body. he activated his sharingan. i backed away a little. he sighed and said.

"just let me check if your okay." i hesitantly nodded and opened his eyes as sharingan.

he looked me up and over. his eyes then rested on my abdomen. he saw the stain on my leg. he bent down and wiped away the blood. then stood up to his full height. he was really tall compared to me, and again he looked really strong too. his sharingan was still activated and then he looked down my height again. he turned me around and looked all over me. he then tuned me around and gave me the cloths in his hand.

"theres a room down the left. when your done come back. if you don't come back in five minuets i will look for you." i nodded.

i walked into the room and closed the door. i began to strip. when i was done, i got dressed into the outfit that itachi chosen for me. ( cgi/set?id=12927...) i left as soon as i was done. just as i walked out i bumped into itachi's chest. i tripped backwards. out of reaction my arms came forward, and itachi grabbed them and pulled me up.

"thank you" i said. he huphed i gave him a 'what the hell' look.  
"how could you thank me after what i did to you amillia? how can you just forgive me?" i knew this was stupid. but i said it anyway. i just hope he took it as brother sister thing. not the way it really was.  
"because i care for you." , i smiled , he just looked at me. he bent down to my height and kissed my four head. then he hugged me.  
"amillia...i don't know how you could do this to yourself. i apologist for not thinking clearly."  
"i already said, it hurt like a bitch, and it scared the shit out of me. but your my family. well if i forget what sasuke said..." itachi looked at me dead in the eyes.  
"what did sasuke say?"  
i took a breath. i couldn't say it. i could however show it.  
"i don't want to say, but i'll show you..."  
"fine" i closed my eyes getting the memories back, when i found the right one i put my sharingan on, and opened my eyes. itachi looked dead into the blood filled eyes, watching the memories.

~sharingan seeing~

 _"shut up you fool! im hitting you because you would not even consider fighting itachi for MY parents." i stopped for a moment. everything froze. HIS parents. they were mine too?_  
 _"what do you mean YOUR parents? there mine too!"_  
 _"NO THERE NOT. THERE MINE AND ITACHI'S. YOUR NOT PART OF THIS FAMILY. you don't deserve the name of uchiha." i gasped. that hasent been said in...so long. i stared at him._  
 _"but..."_  
 _"but what amillia. your not blood are you!" he bend down behind me and knocked me out._

~end of sharingan seeing~

itachi looked at me. he then growled.  
"OUR foolish brother... you could kill him if you wanted to."  
"he has a point..."  
"how. he should have never said that."  
"because i was adopted by your family. my family are dead. he was right." i felt the tears sting up to my eyes. itachi bent down and picked me up, then dumped me on the sofa. he pinned me under him and made me look dead into his eyes as he spoke.  
" even if you were, you are part of the uchiha family now. and if the adoption of you has been compromised by our parents death, then i will make sure you stay uchiha. one way or another." i didn't understand what he meant.  
"what do you mean?" he sighed and sat up, so we were both sat on the sofa. he had one leg of and sat on the other leg, hi arms holding both knees. my legs were either side of my butt and my hands were the gap between my legs.  
"i'll tell you at a later date. come you have to eat." i nodded. he lead me through the house. when we got to the kitchen, he sat me down and cooked the food. he put the plate in front of me, i began to eat; but only slowly as not to sicken myself. when i finished i took the plate over to the sink and cleaned it. itachi was waiting at the door frame and we went back into the living room.  
"itachi, are we in the leaf anymore?"  
"no kabuto was near by and after what i did, i could have hurt you again." he said. i nodded.  
"thank you."  
"for what?"  
"for getting me away for kabuto, and the food. i didn't know you could cook." i smiled and giggled a little rubbing the back of my head. itachi put and arm around me.  
"i got you now, sleep." and with that i fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: i hope it's getting better for you people who have read this far. anyway enjoy the next chapter!

amillia's P.O.V

i woke up that night. for what reason i was unsure of. when i tired to get up, i couldn't. i looked around and found i was in a bed, and itachi's arm was over me; and a blanket over us. i felt him shift, i looked at him with his eyes closed, then his eyes opened. i jumped and he chuckled. he moved a few pieces of hair out of my face. i blushed.  
" why are you up?" oh yhea, i forgot that it was like mid-night.  
"i dunno, i just woke up." i said truthfully  
"i see, are you going back to bed?" i shook my head. i couldn't sleep now. he sighed but got up. he sat on the edge of the bed, i didn't realize until then that he was topless. he had his elbows on his knees and his back bent forward. he was pretty built. i looked down at my self. i was wearing a top that was see through and a bra. i shivered at my body.  
"come on, we might as well get up." i nodded. he put his cloak on but no top. to my dismay. he walked round. i then remembered that what i was wearing was see through. i know itachi hasd already seen me, but i still felt uncomfortable. i pulled the covers up over me and waited for him to leave so i could get changed . instead itachi turned to me when i pulled the sheets close.  
"are you coming amillia?" i shook my head and said  
"my cloths are not really... appropriate" i said cautiously. he frowned  
" here" he took of his cloak and gave it to me. i took it and put it on, when he turned around. when i was done i slipped out of the bed.  
"im done." he turned around and looked me up and down. first time was cheeking there were no gaps , the second time he activated his sharingan and again looked me up and down. i wondered what for but didn't push it. we then left the bedroom and walked into the front room. when we were there lightning hit.

now i will tell you know there are a few things im afraid off. one: losing nanabi two: itachi at times three: lightning. i hate lightning so much. it scares me, just because it has so much natural powers. i jumped. itachi, knowing that i was afraid of this, took my hand and led me to the sofa. he sat me down and then sat down next to me. the rain was pouring down and i was just waiting for the lightning to hit.  
"are you ok amillia?"  
"im scared!" i said. he put his arm around me.  
then the lightning boomed, causing me to cling to itachi and berry my face in his stomach, when i was surprised he had six pack. when lightning hit again i clung to itachi tightly, he put his arms around me and lifted me up so i was sat on his lap. he put one arm around my torso and another from my hip to the back of my head. i put my arm under his arms.  
"itachi i don't like lightning" i said  
"sh i know i know." i began to shiver " you really do hate lightning don't you" i nodded into his chest.  
" um itachi?" he ummed to show he was listing." um sasuke says he want's to kill you... i don't want you to go! i want you to say here with me" i said. it's true i didn't want him to go anywhere.  
"im not going to leave you."  
"but your going to let sasuke kill you! when you experienced war you became pacifist, then you got orders from the elders, hokage and danzo to kill the family to prevent the war. when you did you cried and didn't kill sasuke or me because you say you loved us. then you fled to the akatsuki to watch over the village to make sure it didn't come to harm. then when lord third died you came to remind danzo that you were a threat to him. when you attacked sasuke you didn't want to kill him just make his hatred for you grow so he would kill you. i know everything!" i yelled.  
"how could you know that?" he seemed almost angered.  
"in my dreams. you know that whatever happens in them is true!" i yell again.  
he was silent. he knew i was right. in less he changed his destitution now this will happened. the only way i could no if he changed his mind now was if when i sleep i dream differently.  
"dit doesn't seem i have a choice in anything" he asked.  
" but you do." i said. he pulled me back and saw i was crying. he quickly whipped away the tears. he kissed my four head. i felt some energy go through me. it felt odd. a good odd. a change?  
"okay."  
i fell asleep on itachi that night. the lightning not effecting me.

the next morning i woke up to find itachi was in the kitchen cooking. i decided to go outside. there was a little river/pond thing out there. i went into the kitchen and asked itachi  
"can i swim in the lake?" he turned his head to me and nodded. i smiled and ran out. i realized i still had itachi's cloak on and my underwear was see through, but i didn't care anymore. i really wanted to dive in the water. it was also a hot day today. i stripped of the cloak and folded it on the sofa. i then walked out and jumped in. it was so cold.

itachi's P.O.V

i herd amillia jump into the lake. i herd her giggle after and walked out to see my cloak on the sofa, i put it on and turned to see her there. amillia had this see through top on but was wearing a bikini. i have no idea how she got it. she looked...like a woman any man would want. she has grown pretty. i thought as i saw her splash water over her. she turned and her eyes caught mine.

"hey come and join the waters fine!" she yelled. this is different.  
"i don't think that's a good idea." she pouted  
"please itachi. it's better with two!" i gave in. and removed my cloak and shirt and smirked.  
"amillia" she turned just as i dived in, she got socking. it was funny to say the least. her hair wet and in her face, with a glare sent my way.

amillia's P.O.V

how funny. i grabbed his head and dunked it under water. then i let him back up. he dived under the water after splashing me. i had no idea where he was, i was about to clime out when i felt his arms go around me and pull me under. i opened my eyes to see his legs under water. i grabbed them, and pulled him under. i sat on his chest. i looked at him. his face plain as usual however i went to poke his nose when the water hit my face. he wrapped his legs round mine and twisted us. he held my back and put my legs around his waist.  
"no don't!" i yelled.  
"why not, teach you a lesson for begging me to come in the water." he smirked. i put my arms around his neck.  
"if you drop me then i not going alone, you hear me?!" he removed my legs from his waist. i was just hanging there by his neck.  
"your ticklish." he said. oh shit no! he put his arms to my sides and grazed his fingers over my skin. i tensed. he then wiggled them. i jolted, he moved them up to my under arms and tickled me. i let go, and fell into the water.

well that was fun...

a/n: carry on for next chapter :)


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: warning is mainly language.  
amillia's P.O.V

i sat on the bank after i climbed out. itachi also got out and sat next to me drying his body. i was drying mine to when i felt someone push me. i went flying into the water. i swam up to the top. i looked around and saw itachi smirking at me. i huphed but got out and smiled, hoping itachi didn't see, and acted angry and i didn't want to talk to him. i walked in after putting a towel around me, and put new cloths on. after i went to the bed room and locked the door. i sat on the bed and fell backwards. i herd itachi knock on the door but i didn't answer. then he asked me.

"are you mad amillia." he said, again i didn't answer. when he tried the handle and it didn't open, i herd him growl. was he mad? i sat to open the door but the door opened anyway, i looked at itachi in the doorway. his hand was covered thinly by chakra. well... i think i should have thought that through. he was smirking at me. i turned away, crossed my legs and arms. i herd his footsteps come close to me. he then put his arms under mine and lifted me up. i shirked, he pulled my head close to him and whispered in my ear.

" are you mad amillia." i shivered at his voice. something was laced in it, i'm not sure what. i blanked him again. itachi then swung me around and dropped me on the bed. he climbed on top me and said " what do i have to do to get you talking to me again."

my eyes were wide. he was a little close to me. i didn't like it like this, and i didn't want to stay like this. i put my hands on his chest and tried pushing him off, but he must have some damn mussel i couldn't move him. okay i guess i should give in now...  
"itachi please get off me." i asked he frowned at me. i realized that must have hurt him. i regretted saying it but i still did not like this closeness of this. "im... just really hungry, can we have some food?" i smiled to try and waver his thoughts on what i meant. but he didn't seem to believe me.  
"itachi..." he sighed and closed his eyes. "itachi, i'm sorry." when i felt him begin to get off, as much as i hated the position, i still cared for itachi to much. i didn't want to hurt his feelings anymore. "NO!" i grabbed him around his torso and didn't move. i can not say how much i hated this. i was still scared of him. but i couldn't hurt him. "don't go" i ended up saying like an idiot.

"let me go amillia. i know your scared. i can sense it." i really am an idiot.  
"no...i don't care... i don't want you to hurt anymore." it sounded like is was whimpering.  
"amillia..." i cut him in, i knew he was going to dismiss me again.  
"don't you get it? yes i'm still scared of you at times... but theres something about you that i don't want to let go off. i said before, you are the one i loved more. sasuke never really cared for me like you did. even if you were older he never asked me if i was ok once. beside that, your the only person who can stop my nightmares."  
i moved back a little so i could see his face.  
... he did not speak for a while. " i presume that the seven tailed can not stop the nightmares." not a question a statement, a statement that was true.  
"no he can't, your the only one who can." i paused "i still think you should have have killed me and sasuke though. or at least me." i whispered, and i was sure he could not hear me. then i realized his sharingan was on... well shit.  
"why should i have killed you and sasuke" he said. he never asked questions.  
"because then you would not have to worry about death so much form someone you love." i said.  
"if i'm not worried about death then."  
"everyone at some point does. you should have killed me itachi... i caused so meany problems for people its stupid. i caused an inter new problem for the uchiha because i have the sharingan and happen to be a girl. i could have killed sasuke when i was in my mode. i'm glad it only lasts 5 minutes... if you had killed me, everything would be easier and less annoying. i..." itachi slapped his hand over my mouth. he was glaring at me, and his arms were tensing up.  
"if i wanted to kill you, i would have. this means despite the leaf village and the problems you claim to have caused, i don't care. " i looked at him  
"itachi...i'm a fucking jinjuriki (sp?)! how could you care for a monster?!" i shouted.  
"i know your not the monster"  
i thought about everything in my life, how much i loved parts of it. i missed kakashi and naruto and others to, but if i were to die id miss itachi the most. i did not say anything back itachi. i knew i would lose against him anyway. i just thanked him and hugged him. he laid me down in the bed and opened the window and the breeze blew in my face as he did so. he then left the room closing the door behind him.

i laid there for a while i thought about everything that's happened. and my emotions. i then realized something. i had a dream before. one i have tried to forget but it seemed to like bugging me all the time. i tired to dismiss it as a crazy though. but  
"i think i love itachi!"

a/n: oh dear... amillia has finally admitted out loud she loves itachi. how will this work out. what will happen about sasuke and itachi? will amillia be able to cope with all of this? and kabuto is stalking the woods looking for her, is she safe with itachi? yhea probably, but will the past haunt her forever. we will have to see soon. good bye!


	17. Chapter 17

a/n: updates have been done to a twist and turn SASUKE. but if you really don't want t read it then this is two yeas after sasuke left. just so you know.  
amillia's P.O.V

i...no...i can't...hes family... i can't love my...family! no...no no no NO. i bolted up from the bed. i felt a light pressure on my hand. i looked up o see itachi frowning. was i dreaming again?  
"w...was i...drea...dreaming again?" i asked. he nodded once.  
"you were screaming no" i remembered what i was dreaming about. this was awkward for me. itachi didn't know that i...i loved him, but if i do my reactions would surly make it obvious. i blushed and looked down. this was going to be hard.  
"ill be fine. itachi?" his eyes were on sharingan for whatever reason, even though it scared me a little still.  
"hum" might as well.  
"can you train me?" i asked. i hoped he said yes, i really needed to do this.  
"why would you need training" i sighed.  
"please! if anything i could fight against kabuto. or to be less of a pain." he didn't look convinced. "itachi, please, your the best fighter i know, that anyone knows. i may not have the sharingan bloodline a strong as you, but i have a little of it." i begged  
"i do not think that is a good idea." he simply said. this is kind of annoying...  
"please, i'll do anything! " well, i have no choice.  
"no." i nodded and gave in quickly, but i hugged him quickly none the less, before jumping of the bed and grabbing some cloths ( cgi/set?id=12971... ). i then waited for itachi to leave. but he never. i looked around to see him sat on the bed staring at the floor. i walked over to him and sat next to him  
"are you okay itachi?" i was worried to say the least. i never saw him do that before. he closed his eyes but nodded once. he was stupid if i were to believe that. " i don't believe you." he sighed again, okay that is pissing me of. sighing doesn't do anything. "itachi, you said to me once if i had a problem then i tell you... why can't you be the same, why do you not trust me?" i pretty much screamed at him. i felt upset really. iv know itachi since i was four, it hurt to know he didn't trust me. i didn't stick around to find out. i left the room. slamming the door behind me.

i didn't have time for crap, i stormed out and grabbed my bag. i think its best to leave now anyway. i missed kakashi too. and i'm sure itachi could scenes if i were to leave. i put the bag over my shoulder and walked outside. the wall was high but i could climb it. and i did so. when i was out i had no idea were i was. but i felt the i should just go forward. however when i got outside the wall, i felt itachi's chakra increase. i didn't care though i just left. however just as i walked out i felt scared by power. itachi power. it had been small before now its massive, okay now im running.

i went to turn around, but itachi grabbed my arm. be being stupid grabbed my kuni and stabbed his arm. though he didn't budge. he smirked at me. i pulled the kuni out and ran. my eyes started watering. i just stabbed him! i just stabbed itachi uchiha! i found a tree that seemed to be fine. i put my back against it. i herd footsteps and ran again. then itachi's arm was around my waist and another round my mouth.  
"never do that again. never" he muttered in my ear i shivered. then out of no ware naruto, kiba and neji came out of the trees. itachi looked at them.

"AMILLIA! " naruto yelled. i missed him so much  
"NARUTO!" i tried braking free from itachi's iron like grip, but it only got tighter. why did he have to be so damn strong! i growled and looked at itachi out of the corner of my eye, he was glearing at naruto. " itachi can i at least say hello to him?" itachi just looked at me.  
"no." i growled.  
"can i say it now, you can keep hold of me, i just want to say hello..." i begged.  
"just say it now. " smiled at him, but so naruto, kiba and neji could not see. well i hope neji couldn't see anyway.  
"naruto...im fine okay " i smiled at him" how are you naruto?" i asked i just hoped naruto wasn't stupid and try to attack itachi or something...  
"amillia how can you just say that..." oh hell no, im not just gonna let him get killed.  
"naruto, please answer the question" i said, sounding desperate. i wan't meant to but i did anyway.  
"i...im ok. are you?" thank god. i needed to hear that. i then realized neji was planning to attack itachi and kiba was the distraction. i closed my eyes and sent a message to itachi saying so  
~in her mind to itachi~  
itachi neji is going to attack, kiba is the destraction. naruto does not know though.  
~ out of the mind.~  
"im fine naruto. i promise" i smiled again. he gulped. then kiba spoke  
"well look who it is, itachi uchiha. if sasuke were here now he's kill you... whether or not he were prepared." oh i see, trying to piss itachi of she neji could get me... " oh and i don't think sai is very happy, holding his girlfriend hostage" he yelled. sai was m... say what?! i never went out with sia. i'v never had a frekin boyfriend before. itachi looked at me. his sharingan activated, i acted like i was trying to hide the information but i was acutally was telling him i never had a boyfriend before. he sighed. did he not believe me? " oh and i think she might be pregnent with his kid to. " he laughed... i growled. i did not like being called sai's boyfriend, but saying i'm pregnant with his kid... naruto glared at him.  
"kiba, she doesn't even like sai... she almost took his balls of when he touched her..." thank you naruto!  
"of was it shikamaru then?" no...no... he's a friend but just no...  
"for fuck sake you lot! what am i a doll that you fucking toss around!? i have never been out with anyone!" i shouted. don't ever piss me of. then neji said his jutsu. well he will fail, becasue itachi is just to fast for him. then neji appeared next to us. itachi turned to him. then neji made the mistake of getting to close and trying to touch itachi. itachi just kicked him in the gut sending him flying. i needed to get them out of here.  
"naruto go, go now and heal neji up. i'll be fine"  
"ami i can't leave you here!" i sighed  
"just go naruto quickly. i am fine , please GO!" he tuned on his heals and ran with kiba and akamaru ,who was carring neji, following.

itachi pulled my ear close to his mouth. " don't even think of running. i will always catch you" his voice was different. not like when were in the uchiha compound when i was four. it was more... well i dunno?  
"itachi, why are you keeping me here? " i asked  
but he didn't answer he just picked me up and we left.

when we got back a few seconds later itachi put me down. i looked down. i then felt tired but i didn't know i was going to fall until itachi grabbed my back. i grabbed his cloak but i was out of it before i could speak.

 _I was in a white room. I saw hinata behind me fixing a dress? Yes a dress a white one. And I was wearing it? (_ cgi/set?id=12426...)  
 _"_ _are you exited to marry?" she asked. what?_  
 _"_ _yes I am! How are you and naruto?" I found myself asking her. She blushed._  
 _"_ _I found out yesterday I am pregnant!" I smiled. Her and naruto are cute together. "do you think the groom is happy? " who the groom? "I hope so. I am though, I can't wait!" she stood up in a lsuh red dress. I smiled at her. Then kakashi entered the room._  
 _"_ _hey!" he said, and came closer. He was wearing a suit. His arm went around mine and we walked away. Then we came out of this building, there was white and red every ware. I took a deep breath. "you ready?" kakashi asked._  
 _"_ _yhea, just a little nervous" I said._  
 _"_ _you'll do fine." I smiled._  
 _We began walking down the isle. People were smiling every ware and felt butterflies in my stomach. i then saw a tall man in suit. He had long hair tied up that was black. He then turned. Itachi? It was itachi. I felt myself smile. i looked to the sides and saw sasuke smiling and naruto with everyone else. we got to the end of the isle and kakashi let go of my arm. I walked up to itachi who took my hands. Then master jiryia started talking._  
 _"_ _do you itachi take amillia, to be your lawful wedded wife ,to care for her for richer or poorer in sickness and health until death do you part?" itachi looked at me_  
 _"_ _I do" my heart sped up._  
 _"_ _do you amillia take itachi, to be you lawful wedded husband, to care for him for richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?" I took in a sharp breath_  
 _"_ _I do" I said. Itachi smiled. Jirya smiled._  
 _"_ _I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." I looked at itachi, and we both lent in and kissed._  
then i woke up.

i looked at itachi. my face was boiling hot.  
"what was the dream about." i blushed. i could not say that! but then again, itachi could just look anyway.  
"it was different. you changed your mind?" i asked/said. he did. if he changed what he would do then i would have a dream. i just had that one.  
" . about." i didn't answer. this is awkward. itachi activated his sharingan and entered my mind, even though is was able to disperse two attempts.

he looked at the dream. i closed my eyes and didn't look. then he finally released me. i feel toward the sofa. but itachi caught me. i gasped, and looked at itachi. i did. i said it before but i really did. i really did love itachi. i hoped he wasn't looking at what i was thinking. closed my eyes, then i felt itachi sit me down on the sofa. i shivered at the contact and blushed, i looked up to see him smirked at me. wha?! i just looked at him. he pulled be close to him. and ran his hand threw my hair, and put his other hand on my jaw, then he closed the gap between us and we kissed. all my feelings came crashing on me. i grabbed his hair deepening the kiss. he smirked against me. i pulled back for a breath.  
"i don't understand?" i said. in truth why would he like me anyway.  
"there are meany things you don't understand. however, i think that it's obvious now." he whispered in my ear. i shivered against him. then his mouth moved to my neck.

a/n: FINALLY! i'v tried to get them together. what do you guys think? anyway be prepared for the next chapter! bye!


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: Omg its been so looong! i don't think anyone's left but still, here is the net chapter, there will be a bit of sexual content, but otherwise a bit of fluff and anger. enjoy!

amillia's P.O.V:  
itachi was kissing me! i... i held his hair, as soft as before, i felt his hands hold my legs and after an intense session with my neck he looked at me dead in the eyes..

"why are you crying my ami?" i blushed... my ami? and i was crying? i felt my face and i was  
"oh.. i don't know.. i guess i just am" he smiled lightly at me and held me..  
"amillia... I... iv always had these "feelings" for you.. since i saw you... i felt odd about you... when i herd what happened with kabuto... i could have hunted him down and killed him in so many ways. when i would see you hugging guys, i wanted to... beat them. and when i saw you curled up in that ball at kakashi's... i wanted you, i saw you in a different light. i wanted more than i should have... but now..." he lent really close to me "your mine" i blushed deeply, i had never seen itachi so... emotional.

he lifted me up and sat me on his lap, while we were watching the fish jump around... it was pure utopia at this point. then, i felt something in my leg, i ignored it thinking it as nothing, until i moved and i herd itachi grunt. wait wh... oh... i blushed looking back at him, he was smirking, i blushed at him.  
"ami, move again and you watch what happens" it was a low voice and , though i hate to admit it, extremely attractive. i smirked and moved a little, another grunt left him... i then realized why it shouldn't have, when he gave me a dark smirk... oh balls...  
"ami... big mistake" he lunged at me

itachi's P.O.V (bit sexual now guyys)

such a tease, i grabbed her, kissing her harshly, and placed my hand on her stomach. she giggled at the contact. I started feeling desperate, i wanted her on me, i wanted to be inside of the girl, of my ami. I realized i had subconsciously stripped her, though she was still shy, and covering, i could tell, she was calm, and more ready... i grabbed her backside pulling her down a little. she was still giggling. i sat on her crouch area.  
"Ami pull my hair tie." she looked slightly confused but did so, she ran her hands through it, i laid her head down, her hair was a fan, all around her, a purple halo... she looked like an angle... she smiled at me running her finger along my neck..  
I sat up "untie my trousers... now" i commanded, she was about to, until i held her arms.. "with your mouth" she gasped and looked at me, then rolled her eyes smiling and used her teeth... i then slammed her down, she looked surprised.  
"ami, how come when i... forced myself... how you still bleed even though you had..." she looked down at me body, and then back at me  
"my friend" she touched her stomach" gave me another... and replaced it, as if i had never done anything before... i'm glad he did, cuz now, i was taken by the right person." me? i touched her face stroking her cheek... she was perfect...  
"i want to make it up to you... please, don't be alarmed" she was innocent still, she had only ever been raped. she doesn't know what love is. i lowered my head.

i began kissing her legs, she held onto the pillow, and let her head lean back. i kissed up her, and stopped at the cloth covering her, i slowly removed it, she shivered a little, but then calmed quickly. i breathed onto her parts, she shuddered a little i laughed. i then placed my lips at her part, kissing her sweet spot carefully. she gasped a little and shuddered again. i felt myself grow as i was doing this, i loved her body... i continued to kiss her, i then began to lick her. she slammed her arms into the ground clutching the pillow hard. i took her hands and put them on my hair.  
even though i'm evil... i kill for the sake of it... this girl...woman was the best thing for me... my ami was mine... i started licking harder at her, i herd her moan, they were calm and desperate ones, not like the others... i then put my tongue inside her, tasting her sweetness. she moaned, then she moaned something i... could bearly take  
"i-itachi... d-don't tease..." i felt pleasure from making her feel so good. i carried on moving my tongue in and out of her before moving back to look at her.  
"do you want me to?" i was worried to hurt her again.. she sat up, playing with my hair...  
"yes... but... maybe in water? so it doesn't hurt as much? " true, she is tiny... to small for me ... i nodded and picked her up  
running some water, i held her in my arms kissing her, she seemed to calm. i stopped and looked at her in the eyes with my sharingan on, cheeking... and she was fine. she was happy... i carried on, and rubbed her down below, making sure she was a little more prepared. i stopped the water, and i placed her in, removing my last shreds of cloth, and stepped in, pulling her up to me, and kissed her neck. she tilted her head back. i then slipped my finger in her, she jumped a little but soon relaxed. i move my hand in and out slowly, then i flipped her over, and lined up

"are you sure ami... please be sure." she looked at me, held my face in her hands, and nodded  
"i am... please... i want you too... i want to be yours." i half smiled half smirked and kissed her as i quickly pushed in.  
she tensed and clutched my back... i stopped and held her back. after a while she nodded, and i began moving in and out of her.

like an hour later:  
she looked like she was about to pass out, she had released her essence many times, my thrusts into her however never lessened.. i had came twice, but i needed more... i needed her as mine, so i carried on, i was building up for another, she was to, but she came before me. i then made on final movement and let out a low deep groan.

amillia's P.O.V:  
i could bearly breath... i don't know how long we had been doing this, but i could pass out. when i came inside of me for the third time, he panted, kissing me gently before pulling out. he saw the water was slightly pink, but that wasn't his fault, i was still small. he looked at me, his eyes became possessive as he whispered  
"your mine ami... ONLY mine." i shivered but smiled kissing him. he then picked me up and stood, he used one hand to let the water go. i hung to his neck

"itachi?" he looked ahead but i knew i had his attention "will you... leave me ... for someone better?" i asked... he stopped walking and looked right at me. he held me tightly and pushed his fingers inside me. i gasped.  
"your mine... equally... i'm yours. there is no one i want more." he moved his fingers a little, which made me move, he grabbed my breast with his mouth and bit down a little, he then stopped and pulled his fingers out. i was blushing i knew, he was smirking at me. i looked over at the rising sun, and smiled at it. he took me outside and let me watch it. covering me and himself with his cloak.

a few hours later i was cooking. itachi came behind me and kissed my neck, and sat at the table, i placed his food down. i decided not to eat as i wasn't hungry. when he noticed he frowned.  
"why are you not eating?" he was mad?  
"oh i wasnt hungry, ill have a little if you want" he nodded so i put some on my plate and also ate. i was looking down not realising he was starting at me.  
" we should get going. get you home" i looked at him  
"what about you? " was he staying?  
"i'v got missions to do. " he said in a monotone voice  
"no"  
"no?"  
"no... i'm not going anywhere without you." he looked at me.  
"then ill stay by the leaf. ill visit at night" i nodded.  
"okay.. please... please don't leave me again bro... um... sorry. " he laughed  
"don't start calling me that amillia... wont sound to god anymore" i giggled and slapped his hand a little.  
when we finished i started packing the cloths i had. and some food. when i was done, itachi walked in. i turned to him  
"i..." i stopped realizing he was wearing the cloak... only that. i blushed at turned away. i could feel the smirk grow.  
"ami... don't turn around but come back" what? okay... this is weird. i backed up until i felt it against me, but only for a second before i felt it in me. i gasped  
"one more time, where you and i can be loud... " he started again. i gasped loudly at this but i never would say no.

when he was done, i was sat on some drawers looking at it happen. itachi had pushed my head so i watched. i blushed after and screamed his name, before falling back.  
"oh my ... okay.. um... i cant move itachi?" he smirked sweating and pulled out, kissing me  
"that was good my baby... ill carry you back... i had to do that first. " he smirked still and lifted me dressing me. it reminded me of when my legs were numb back when i was going to be late for school. except better.

after we dressed we left, to go back to the leaf village. it was night by the time we got back. i looked at him as he slid threw my window, and he laid with me that night.

a/n: im back into this story. yay! okay sorry if itachi is occ, its him in love mind. bye bye!


	19. Chapter 19

heya guys! new chapter flying in as soon as possible... thank you!

Itachi's P.O.V:  
i was awake only a while before my ami. she was so small there lead in my arms, my girl... i stroked her hair gently as she stirs and wakes up, she looks at me, smiling, then leaning against my chest. i knew i would have to leave the leaf village very soon. I rose and got dressed, she was lazed over, her eyes only slightly open.

"amillia, i must leave now.. before to many guards come" i bent down to her level and petted her, she placed her hand over mine  
"i wish you didn't have too... but.. when will i see you again?" there was true concern in her voice, i kissed her slowly before looking at her with my sharingan active  
"tonight. this evening.. as soon as i can make it. i promise... good bye my ami" and with that i left, as silent as i came in. leaving my girl on her own.

amillia's P.O.V:  
i watched him as he left. i looked at my bed, an utter mess... i got up and dressed. then a crow landed on my window. itachi... i smiled at the bird as i continued to clean the room. i then got out my diary, and began to re-tale all the events. i made sure the bird couldn't see, some things i needed to hide from itachi, like my odd crush on neji... well... i hope that's gone now.  
i put the date on the corner of when i wrote about neji, and then but it back in the drawer. i got up dressed fully and left, naruto would be so happy to see me!

i rushed out bumping into someone... naruto! i looked at him, he grinned widely as he hugged me as fast as he could.  
"amillia your safe, how did you get back" i herd the birds wings, i would be truthful and lie too.. i cannot say the truth.  
"well... he started being nicer to me, and when i could, i ran, when he was gone. i'm home!" i hugged back, he lifted me giving me a shoulder ride. i laughed and held on as he started running, and slipped down into a piggy back.  
"n-naruto look out!" i yelled as he jumped over a large gap, i clung to him tightly as he landed. i got off him dizzy as neji and tenten came along.

"naruto what are you doing?" neji asked, i looked out from behind naruto, neji looked surprised. i grinned at them, he came over and gave me a brief hug " your alive? how?" he looked more angry i just smirked at his question  
"i'm just to damn sweet to keep captive " i laughed as he rolled his eyes smirking. i looked at naruto  
"naruu"  
"yh ami?"  
"im cravin'"  
"wha'cha cravin'?"

"..."  
" RAMEN! "we both said in unison. and then laughed like maniacs. we drapped our arms around each other and walked of

later that day we went on a small mission just to retrieve a dog and then helped the elderly with there problems. it was evening and i was walking home.

i wondered what to do.. perhaps read a little, and write in my diary. or chakra control? i stepped in the apartment but the door shut before i could follow the action through. i turned slightly surprised  
"oh.. itachi im sorry, i forgot you said you'd see me"  
he looked at me, slightly annoyed?  
"amillia i do not appreciate this " he held up my diary... i felt my heart sink. i knew what he didn't like. " never talk to him again, you hear me your mine! " he grasped my neck, and walked to the front room. shoving me down on the sofa. i gasped panicked breaths  
"i-im sorry, it was a long time ago, you can see the date i swear it!" i did not want to upset him, but it seemed to late  
"ami... your mind. not his. MINE! " he jumped onto me, i put my hands on his chest.  
"i-itachi, i can make it up to you, please... " i hugged him crying clinging to him " i love you, i really do..." i felt his body loosen ever so slightly. he sat me up a little.  
"amillia... i am sorry, i didn't mean to scare you... it angered me" i nodded but never let him go  
" amillia, i need you... now" i looked at him  
"itachi.. can we do it at night please, id like to spend some time with you" he smiled gently at me, and kissed my forehead.  
"okay... " i smiled at him, kissing him, i got up and deiced to make his favorite.

while i was cooking i could hear paper being moved about, and another bits and bobs. i walked back in and put the dishes down, smiling at him. he pulled me by him. i sat by him, however he was not very secretive about his desires as he pulled my top off, and my trousers. i was sat there in my under where. he was also looking directly at me.  
"itachi..." he placed his finger over my lip, as he put his cloak around me. i blushed and snuggled into it, as we talked about the day, it was amazing to have him there.  
"amillia, do you wish to join us?" i looked at him  
"i cant my dear. i have my place here, as well as my best friend. i can't lose him" he looked into my eyes  
" what if i stayed?" i stiffened  
"are you mad? they'll kill you!" i panicked as he laughed  
"im serious ami, i could stay with you, give myself in, and stay with you, here" i blushed  
"i dunno... i...i'll ask about that kind of thing tomorrow. without mentioning you... " he kissed me  
"okay my ami" i blushed again and faced the wall, it was awkward.. i know what he wanted, but, i don't know... i wanted to sleep but... i also wouldn't mind going with itachi again.  
as i was to answer, my breathing sped up. as i blacked out into another dream.

*in dream*  
i was walking in to another house, a different one. i then realized i was carrying something, i looked down at my arms... a baby? i looked ahead and i saw itachi come toward me, putting his arms around me and kissed me, smoothing the baby. who was this baby? we walked in i put the baby to bed, and i stepped into what i'm guessing is my bedroom, and itachi pulled me on the bed. he whispered in my ear  
" your mine, my dear. mine only"  
i woke then

*out of dream*  
i looked at him, he gave me a worried glance, i smiled a little, deciding not to tell him about my dream, though he seemed he wanted to know  
"nothing to worry about, just a flashback" i lied, quite badly actually. he rolled his eyes and grabbed my head  
"look into my eyes, now my ami" i flinched but i hoped he would pass it off  
he grasped me tighter and looked at me with sharingan. oh shit  
he watched my dream... i started to feel uneasy. something wasn't right.  
when he was done, he smiled at me, though it was forced, and picked me up, taking me to bed , and we made love once more

i had another dream... one which scared me... to the brink of tears, in fact i did cry and throw up.

*dream*  
i was screaming in pain, blood.  
everywhere blood  
so much blood  
just blood  
blood.  
death was in the air, it was dim and dark.  
a figure was there, dark and red to, his eyes... as red as the blood  
itachi  
he was holding something... it wasn't moving but it had cried.  
a sick smirk was on his face. as he dropped the dead ...baby...  
my baby...  
my child  
my baby  
my baby  
MY BABY!  
*out of dream*  
i jumped out of bed, i was sweating and panicking.  
itachi was a sleep, lying fairly still. i got up off the bed, went the bathroom and got a drink. as i was swallowing the clear liquid i felt bile rise, as i rushed to the bathroom and threw up...

...

i knew this was gonna be bad, as i herd my boyfriend come down the hall...


End file.
